Hello Baby!
by recchinon
Summary: His friends wanted to give him an unforgettable present for his birthday, a woman who would make him lose his virginity. She wanted a baby from someone like him though it meant she had to be his birthday present. AU
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Bleach and I borrow the plot from a novel I read "Nobody's Baby But Mine"

.

1.

.

.

The raven haired girl folded her arms, her thin eyebrows twitched as she spoke, "so... You guys want me to get a woman to sleep with Ichigo Kurosaki."

She just repeated what she had just heard from the guys in front of her and she couldn't believe what she had just heard, or said. These guys must have been out of their mind. Maybe they had the ball hits their head too often that they had gone crazy now. Yes, that must have been the reason.

The three guys, all of them were the members of Karakura United, one of the strongest football club in the J-League, nodded. That was a peaceful summer evening in the early of June and the guys were as usual, spending their time in Urahara's their favorite place to hang out that was located not too far from the stadium where they used to train.

The red headed man with tattoo on his face smirked, "well, it's gonna be his birthday soon. That man is going to be twenty nine and he is still a virgin. Don't you think it's funny?"

The girl sighed, the restaurant has no other customer at the time so she could stay with these immature guys, "Renji, just because you fuck women since you were thirteen it doesn't mean that it is too late for Ichigo..."

Renji rolled his eyes, "C'mon Rukia, don't you pity him? He needs a good lay. Can't you see? He got really cranky lately! He is frustrated! When a man is frustrated, there is no better remedy than a woman."

The petite girl frowned, "I thought he had no problem in getting a woman. He had girlfriends, didn't he? I knew he just broke up with that model few months ago."

"He had girlfriends," the man with darkest skin talked slowly, Rukia could barelyy see his eyes under his thick wavy bang, "but he didn't sleep with any of them."

"He couldn't. How could he when those girls are barely 20? It should be a crime for him to date those girls in the first place," the dark haired man with glasses said matter-of-factly, "his girlfriends were always ten years younger than him. He said he couldn't imagine to taint them. He would wait until they got older before he would sleep with them."

Rukia snickered, that was Ichigo Kurosaki for them, "how noble. Did he plan to be the next Hikaru Genji?"

Renji laughed, "I told you, he needed to stop this... Those girls, I bet, aren't even a virgin anymore, he shouldn't act like that. He is twenty eight for God sake!"

"I could understand if this Baboon," Rukia glared at her red haired boyfriend, "asked me to do it, but both of you! Chad, Uryuu! I thought you guys have better common sense than this stupid man! How could you guys asked me to get a prostitute to sleep with your best friend!" She added a little bit dramatically, "And how come you think I would know any prostitute!"

"I am so sorry Rukia-san, but first, I am not his best friend. I only agreed to do this because he had been really annoying since he broke up with his latest girlfriend. You watched our last game, didn't you? Maybe you don't realize it but he is frustrated, as a man, trust me, I know what he needs," Uryuu pushed his glasses up, he might look like a thin nerd but Rukia knew better than that. Uryuu Ishida was not a player or a romantic man but he had his own principles about having sex with women who had mutual desire with him, "and second, you know many kind of people. Or maybe Urahara-san does. We couldn't ask Urahara-san ourselves but you could."

Rukia groaned. This was so troublesome. She knew Ichigo long before she dated Renji and even though all they did whenever they met was trying to bite each other's head off, Ichigo was still one of Renji's bestfriends. She wanted to help. Really. But this wasn't something that easy.

Renji could see it. Rukia was calculating everything in her head right now. He tried to hid his smile because if he knew her well then she would agree to this soon.

"Well," Rukia sighed, "what kind of women do you want me to find for Ichigo?"

Renji grinned, he knew it.

"Well since Ichigo is a virgin, then the woman has to be experienced. That's why an escort or hostess who knows how to handle a man would be the best," he added with a sly grin, "maybe one of those women from the soap land?"

Rukia was about to open her mouth when Uryuu cut in, "no, it is Kurosaki we're talking about here. A mere soap land girl wouldn't do. He wouldn't want to sleep with a cheap woman. We need a woman with class. A high class prostitute, seductive but not cheap."

The tallest guy nodded, agreed with the black haired guy, "she shouldn't be too young. Ichigo likes young women but he won't sleep with them. She had to be no younger than twenty three but no older than twenty five."

Rukia almost smiled when the usually quite guy talked that much. Well, she had gotten the rough idea though. She understand what kind of woman that they want to buy for Ichigo. She had to agree with all criteria those men had told her.

"So, it has to be a classy girl with experience, about twenty something years old, OK I understand," Rukia smiled, "I would do my best to get the woman."

She doubted it would be easy but she smiled nevertheless. She knew she had no other choice. She would rather to choose the woman herself than to let her boyfriend to find one. She knew how much Renji loved her but she couldn't trust him that much around girls.

Renji hugged the girl tightly, a wide proud grin plastered on his manly face, "oh thank you Rukia, you're my angel! Now I can't wait for that stupid orange to get rid of his frustration and stop insulting me during the practice!"

She tried to pushed Renji away from her, "Ichigo insulted Renji?"

Chad hid a smile but Uryuu sighed and shook his head, "he called Abarai 'rotten pineapple' during the practice."

Rukia didn't say anything though actually deep inside she couldn't more agree with the insult.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe it. She agreed to get Ichigo Kurosaki, the captain of Karakura United who was one of the best players in J-league, a woman for a birthday present. A_ woman_ for a birthday present! She was so sure that this idea came from that shitty excuse of a boyfriend she had. She knew that Chad and Uryuu weren't that crazy. Though in the end, those two boys also agreed with the plan.

Ichigo wouldn't like this. She knew it. He might not look like that but Ichigo was a rather conservative man. He couldn't even sleep with any of the girls he had dated, so how could he sleep with a random girl only because his crazy friends thought it was funny to give him a girl rather than a normal present. A prostitute for God sake! In the worst scenario Ichigo would skin them alive.

Ichigo has joined the Karakura United since he was eighteen. He had been staying for ten years, though he had many chance to transfer he decided to stay. Ichigo was not a man who after popularity though he had his own standard. He had been the captain for six years now. Well-known for being a genius yet temperamental player. His permanent scowl just a warning for his opponent not to mess with him.

Ichigo was handsome. Of course Rukia would never say it out loud, especially not in front of him, but it is true that he had the face and body, not to mention money, that could make the girls go crazy about him. Rukia knew though Ichigo had had many girlfriends before, he never had two girlfriends at the same time. Though the media might have labeled him a playboy, Rukia knew better than that. Ichigo had two little sisters and he loved them too much that he couldn't play with any girl's heart since they remind him of his sisters. Maybe he had this sister complex in him, that was why he chose too date younger girls.

"Rukia, are you listening?"

Rukia blinked. She was laying on the sofa in front of the TV, her eyes were on the magazine in her hand but her mind was somewhere else. Next to her, his older brother stood, hands on his waist.

"Nii-sama! So-sorry, I was..."

Byakuya Kuchiki shook his pretty head, "forget it, I would go out now, I wouldn't come back until it's really late so you have to eat alone tonight, is it ok? I left some money on the table so you could order some pizza."

That was just how her big brother. He was handsome, tall, and being over-protective. She was twenty three but he treated her like thirteen years old. Ever since their parents passed away, he had been more and more protective toward her. It took nearly two years for Renji before Byakuya acknowledged their relationship.

Now that she thought about it, all big brothers around her was like that. Being over protective with their little sister. The guy who used to live next door was also like that. Just like her big brother, Sora Inoue had been raising his little sister alone, until he passed away five years ago. Leaving his little sister all alone...

Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she had met the girl next door? She knew Inoue was living alone after her brother passed away. Dr. Inoue, that was what she heard about her. She was a doctor, not the medical one but the Ph.D one. She was young and smart.

Rukia sighed. She left the sofa and walked to the kitchen. She needed some caffeine. She couldn't think straight like this. She needed to make some coffee.

"Damn!" Cursed Rukia when she realized that there had been no coffee in the kitchen. Not even the non-caffeine one that her brother often drank every morning.

Cursing the air. Rukia stomped back to the living room. She didn't feel like walking to the nearest convenient store just to get some coffee. She wanted to drink coffee right then and there and she couldn't wait.

Sat down to the couch she pouted. Now she wouldn't be able to think straight.

She was about to took her magazine to abuse it when she got an idea. She knew that her next door was kind of weird but she believed that she wouldn't mind if she asked her some coffee. Yes, sure she could just asked for some coffee to her neighbor! That's what a neighbors are for isn't it?

Smiled at her brilliant idea, Rukia walked back to the kitchen to get a tupperware. It had been how many years since she had talked with the girl? She hadn't really talked much with her but she remembered that Orihime Inoue wasn't a bad girl.

* * *

Standing in front of of Inoue's front door, suddenly the petite woman felt nervous. What if Orihime Inoue wasn't as friendly as what she remembered? She knew that her brother who taught at the same university with the girl had always talked about her nicely, but what if Orihime didn't like her?

Rukia gulped as she waited for the woman to open the door for her.

It took nearly five minutes before the woman opened the door. Her long auburn hair reminded Rukia of the autumn and her big gray eyes reminded her of her childhood, they were big and innocent. Rukia wondered, being a Ph.D, how old she was.

"Uh, hi," Rukia smiled awkwardly, "I am Rukia Kuchiki, your neighbor. You know? Byakuya Kuchiki's little sister?"

The auburn haired Doctor smiled though it looked half hearted, "umm, yes? What can I help you with?"

Her eyes were red and puffy. It looked like she had been crying. Rukia wondered if she had come at the wrong time.

"So," she decided to do what she had to do quickly and leave, "I need some coffee," she showed her the tupperware, "could I?"

"Ah," Orihime nodded, she smiled, her face looked a little funny because she tried to smile though her eyes were red and some traces of tear could be easily seen on her cheeks, "please come in."

Rukia blinked her violet eyes. Was this woman really a Doctor? She should have known that letting someone you barely know into your house was dangerous. Rukia frowned but she followed the long haired girl into her kitchen.

The house was simple. Rukia realized it as soon as she stepped in. There were no unnecessary things. The room was almost empty, there was a television in the kitchen but there was no stereo or anything related to music. Rukia wondered if the woman was ever listening to any music. The only photograph in the room was a postcard size photo in a silver frame on the phone table. It was the picture oh her much younger self with her late brother, Sora. She was smiling happily in the photo, she wondered why she didn't smile like that anymore.

"Watch your step!"

Rukia stopped at the right time. Orihime hurried to where she stood with some cleaning tool. Her face was red as she sweep the glass on the floor. Orihime tried to hide it from Rukia but the smaller girl was fast. She could see that the glass shattered on the floor was actually a frame. She could see the picture right before Orihime grabbed it and put it in the black plastic bag together with the glasses. It was a man. Rukia couldn't see the man's face but it was not Sora's face. It was a picture of Orihime with another man. Orihime face was reddened, she realized Rukia had seen the photo. However she pretended to be busy cleaning the floor from the glasses. Rukia now understand the sad look on Orihime face earlier. She had just broken up with her boyfriend.

"Hey, why dont you finished cleaning and let me borrow your kitchen and make us some coffee? After that we can talk. We haven't talked at all since... uh your brother's funeral, have we?"

Orihime looked up and saw the raven haired girl smiled at her, she could only return the smile with a shy grin, "you can find the coffee in the cupboard."

"Okay, I will make it for you too, you know, I am the best when it comes to make a cup of coffee."

Orihime chuckled as she continued working, she started to like this girl, "really? I couldn't wait to try it."

It wasn't that hard for Rukia to find the coffee. She took two cups from the cupboard and started making the coffee for both of them while chatting with the taller woman. Thinking about it again, Orihime was not as boring as what she thought she was. She was not as shy as she thought she was. Sure Orihime was a little bit out of fashion but she was not boring. She knew about many things and incridibly smart. Now Rukia understood why her cold brother often talk so highly about the woman. Orihime was a nice girl and Rukia started to like her.

"So, you were fourteen when you graduate from high school and accepted in the university?"

Orihime nodded, her eyes were still a little swollen but her smile looked sweeter than before, "I wasn't even twenty when I finished my master degree. You can see, my life had been boring, I don't have many friends. All of my friend in university was much older than me. I only had a boyfriend in my whole life. We broke up three days ago."

Rukia nodded, not that she understood why would those guys would let her go. She was gorgeous. She has pretty face and those boobs! She had never seen something as big yet as natural as those boobs of hers,"why did you break up with your boyfriend?"

She might have gone too far by asking the question though it was the first time they talked after so many years but Orihime didn't seem to be offended by the question. The auburn haired girl smiled as she put down her cup of coffee.

"He found another woman he loved. She was in his class. A twenty years old girl... I... I guess he doesn't want to be with an old woman like me," Orihime giggled, "or maybe, being together for five years had been too long for him and he got bored."

Rukia frowned, she didn't like the way she spoke about herself, "you're not old!"

"How old are you, Rukia-chan?"

"Twenty three."

Orihime smiled, "I am twenty eight. In no time I would be thirty and I would be a lonely old lady..."

"Hey, don't say that..." Rukia protested, honestly, she thought Orihime was twenty five, "you're beautiful, you will get another boyfriend in no time. I know many men. I can introduce you with someone."

Rukia thought that someone like Uryuu Ishida would be a perfect match for Orihime. Despite the fact that the dark haired man was two years younger, Rukia didn't think that Uryuu would refuse the chance to date a woman like Orihime.

Orihime shook her head and smiled sadly, "I... I don't want a boyfriend."

"You still cannot forget your ex?"

"Oh, no, not that! Of course no!" Orihime laughed awkwardly, "to tell you the truth, one of the reasons why he left me must be because he realized that I didn't love him anymore. I am sad, but that was not because he left me for another girl..."

It started to confuse Rukia, "err, so what do you mean?"

Orihime smiled, "I want a baby. I always want a baby. But now I had lost the chance to have a baby. After we broke up, I realized that I wasn't cut for any kind of romantic relationship, but I still want a baby. I want it even more after we broke up."

Rukia sipped her coffee, "let me rephrase it, you want a baby but you don't want a man in your life?"

Orihime nodded, she looked kind of shy, "I've lived alone for so long, I want to start a family but not with a man, just me and my child. And no, I don't want adoption... I want a baby from my own womb. But I am getting older, you see, I am going to be thirty soon and being too old to have a baby..."

Rukia rubbed her nose, now this was getting weirder and weirder, "then you should go to some sperm bank. You know, it's illegal here in Japan but you can just go to America and get it done."

The long haired woman frowned. She had had thought about that but she didn't really like the idea, "I need to know what kind of man the father of my baby is..."

"Like his health history?"

Orihime shrugged, "that too, but uhm, you know the problem is... I don't want a smart man to be the father of my baby..."

Rukia rolled her eyes, she looked at her watch and frowned, she forgot that there was a match today and it should have been over few minutes ago, "may I turn the TV on?"

Orihime nodded and gave Rukia the TV remote. The younger girl turn the TV on and cursed when she was right, the match had ended and they lost the game. Now the TV showed a reporter, a dark haired man with annoying smile, and a tall orange haired man who looked like he was ready to kill anyone. Rukia smirked. If the reporter was a little bit smarter than that, he wouldn't interview Ichigo Kurosaki right after he lost a game. He should have interview Renji or Ishida instead. Now Rukia could only watched with amused look as the reporter asked him his first stupid question.

"So, Kurosaki-san, you've been pulled out after only fifteen minutes, do you think it was because you hadn't played so well lately?"

Rukia snorted. This reporter was as good as dead. What kind of question was that?

"What do you mean?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, he wasn't good at hiding his emotion. Rukia or anyone could see his anger radiated from every inch of his body but it seemed like the reported didn't really realized the mistake he had made.

"The coach has let Jaggerjack-san in to subtitute you a little too often lately, do you think this is a sign that he thinks Jaggerjack is a good subtitute for you? Do you think Jaggerjack would take your position as the captain?"

This time, Ichigo didn't bother to try to hide his anger, "what the fuck are you trying to say?"

Rukia was about to comment about the reporter's stupidity when Orihime opened her mouth first and said something that surprised the small girl.

"He looked so stupid..."

Rukia choked on her own spit, "who? The reporter?"

Orihime shook her head. She pointed on the TV screen innocently, "that man, he looks so stupid."

If she wasn't so shocked, Rukia would have laughed so loud. Ichigo Kurosaki? Stupid? He had been labeled as one of the genius in foot ball since his first game. Rukia hid her smile though and asked Orihime what made she think that Ichigo Kurosaki was stupid.

Orihime shrugged, "He is big. Big men like him tend to be stupid. And the way he talked," she took another sip of the coffee, "he cursed in front of camera... So unintelligent..."

Well, Rukia knew that Ichigo did talk and behave like a caveman but to call him an idiot was a big mistake. Ichigo was sharp. He was smarter than most of other soccer player she had ever met. Sure he had problem in controlling his anger but still, Ichigo was not a stupid guy.

"A guy like him would be perfect..."

"Huh?"

Rukia didn't pay attention to the television anymore.

"He is an athlete, he must have a strong and healthy body... That, unless he consumes some kind of doping..."

"No... no... he is not that kind of athlete," Rukia waved her hand quickly to deny the idea. She didn't like Ichigo but she knew him for a long time that she knew he didn't do anything like that.

Orihime shrugged, "he is perfect then. He is healthy, he looks kind of handsome, and he is stupid."

Rukia bit her own tongue to stop herself from correcting Orihime.

"He would be perfect for my baby..."

"What?"

"If only I could find someone like him to give me a baby..."

Suddenly, a genius yet cruel plan played on the lavender eyed girl's mind.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Long time no see!

I am Recchinon~ And I am the damn author that hadn't finished so many fics yet post new fics here... Oh whatever... I would update Love Story somewhen soon. So, Review Me to make me happy?

Edit:

Reply to anon review: -err of course I know who is Hikaru Genji, I am half Japanese and studied in Japan. What Renji meant by Ichigo trying to be Hikaru Genji is because he is interested in young girl and trying to make the girl grow up as his ideal woman before he finally would touch her, this refers to one of Genji lovers/wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Bleach and I borrow the plot from a novel I read "Nobody's Baby But Mine"

.

2.

.

.

"Are you sure you want a baby?"

The question sounded much more serious than how she had spoken with her before. Orihime tilted her head to the left side and looked at Rukia who looked like her answer would be really important to her. Orihime didn't understand. She had told her before that she wanted a baby and of course she meant what she had said before.

"Yes, I really want a baby, my own baby," she nodded and added with a sweet smile, "I know this is silly because I don't think I would find any man that would like to donate his sperm to me, but I..."

She blushed prettily. Rukia had to admit that even though the older girl dressed so out of fashion but she was indeed an adorable girl. Though she wore a plain baggy sweater, it didn't hide the fact that she had a pair of nice and beautiful boobs. Her skin was also so smooth. She didn't have much confidence and looked too shy sometime but with a little touch, Rukia knew, she could make her a woman that even Ichigo couldnt say no to.

"You will be a single parent, are you sure you're okay with that?" Rukia cut in, she bit her lower lip, she needed to make sure that what she was about to do was a right thing.

Orihime chuckled, "I don't mind. I don't have any parents. My brother protected me and raised me up very well, he did it all alone. Her brother had to worked so hard for me but I have money. I could raise my child just fine. I would love my child so much that I don't need a husband to help me."

"I still don't understand," Rukia started again, "you can just sleep with one of your student, I bet there are male students with good look amongst the students you teach in university, right?"

Rukia did not understand it. Orihime smiled. She knew Rukia didn't understand her reason at all. The reason why he wanted someone like Ichigo Kurosaki to impregnant her.

"I teach at the most popular University in this prefecture, Rukia-chan, my students are genius. My IQ is 180, if the father of my baby were another genius, my baby would be born as a genius and that is terrible!"

Why would have a genius baby a terrible thing? Rukia narrowed her violet eyes and asked the question but Orihime shook her head.

"No, you don't know, I had been bullied at school because I was smarter than them, it was really hard. I... I don't have any friend, it was really lonely, if only my big brother was not there for me... I was happy with my big brother but it wasn't that easy... Being a genius is so much pain, I don't want my child to be in the same position as me... I need a handsome yet not too bright guy to father my child."

Still didn't quite understand Rukia sighed, "then you could go to a bar and fine a guy there, make them drunk, slept with him, and voila... You will get pregnant!"

"But I can't!" Orihime pouted, her eyes were still red and puffy but she doesn't look sad anymore, "I can't sleep with random guy. I need to know about his health first, and also many things!"

Rukia let out a heavy sighed. She knew that this was one chance that God had showed her. She shouldn't let it go.

The warm gray orbs met the violet ones. For few second Rukia told herself that this would be for the best of all of them.

"What would you say if I told you I could make Ichigo Kurosaki sleep with you?"

* * *

To tell the truth, Orihime wanted to go home right now. She didn't understand what she had done here. In a place like this, dressing like this. The heels were killing her and the dress showed too much skin than what she used to, she felt like naked. She felt different that night. Not only because she put on some make ups or because she curl her hair to be a little more wavy and sensual. But also because she knew that in few hours from now, she might sleep with one of the most famous athlete in Japan, Ichigo Kurosaki.

That, if he wanted to sleep with her. Ichigo had been infamous for being a playboy. His girlfriends were always those younger model whose weight was half of Orihime's weight. For the umpteenth times that night, Orihime lost her confidence. It shouldn't be too late for her to go back home now, just before his friends come to pick her.

This place wasn't her favorite kind of place. She could smell alcohol from every directions, the sound of unfamiliar music deafened her. She had never been in a night club before and she decided that she doesn't like it.

She really wanted to go home.

"Nervous?"

Orihime couldn't believe Rukia asked her that. Of course she was nervous. It would be weird if she wasn't. She wasn't a virgin but she only knew one man in her whole life. What she was about to do now was humiliating but this was also her only chance to have a baby just like what she had always wanted. This kind of opportunity would not come to her twice and she couldn't waste it.

"Remember, you're a prostitute tonight," Rukia smiled, "you have to be confidence. This is for your dream. For your baby!"

Orihime nodded though she didn't really understand why she did it. She wanted a baby and here she was, dressing up like a slut and had to act like one. How could she knew how to act like one when she had never met one?

Rukia didn't knew what was in Orihime's mind at the time but she looked gorgeous tonight. She couldn't believe that Orihime had never worn any dress before leave alone an inviting one like this. Orihime had a perfect body that would make the girls green and the guys crazy. The black dress was new. It took an hour for Rukia to make Orihime agree to buy the dress. It wasn't that revealing actually but the way it hugged her body perfectly would make any man drool. Rukia also did Orihime's hair this evening. It's wavy and more girly now, it was cute yet sexy at the same time. Orihime blushed when she looked at her self in the mirror and told Rukia that she wasn't sure that it was a good idea to over-dress like this but Rukia told her that she needed to do this if she wanted to have a baby from Ichigo.

Rukia looked at her watch, "they should be here anytime soon. Remember, don't you let them know who you really are. You're a prostitute right now, a high-class one but still, they 'bought' you as a present. Don't be too shy, ok? We don't want to know about our plan."

She could only nodded nervously while praying that her brother in heaven would forgive her for what she would do tonight. She had never had sex with anyone but her ex boyfriend before and tonight she would do it with the infamous playboy, Ichigo Kurosaki. Someone like Ichigo must have many experiences with woman. He would know that she wasn't a real protitute. How if... How if he realized that she had so little experience and decided not to do it with her? Rukia had told her that the boys would make him really drunk so it would be easy for her to seduce Ichigo but the problem was, Orihime Inoue had never seduced anyone!

"Yo, Rukia!"

Orihime stiffened and turned to see a tall man with tattoo on his face was grinning and waving his hand at her friend. It must have been Renji Abarai, Rukia's boyfriend and also Ichigo's friend who would buy her as a present.

"You're fifteen minutes late, Renji!" Rukia frowned, "what are you doing?"

The man named Renji shrugged boyishly, "sorry but I have to find the right time to leave his place. Told them I'm off buying some beer and pizza."

His girlfriend snickered, "whatever. This is the woman I told you. She is twenty five, good enough right?"

Orihime fought the urge to pout. She was twenty eight years old and she didn't want to pretend to be younger than she actually was but Rukia said that Ichigo would only go for younger girls. Renji looked at her from head to toe and back to her face. She blushed a little and hoped that Renji wouldn't realize it. A prostitute wasn't supposed to blush so easily. Renji was about to say something when his cellphone rang. Orihime sighed secretly when Renji took his eyes away from her as he answered the phone.

"Yo, Uryuu, yeah, I met her. She's with me now," Renji rubbed under his nose with one hand, "Keigo and Mizuiro have come? Good. Huh?" Renji turned to look at Orihime one more time, smirking this time, "Yeah, she's good. Hmm? Twenty four, she is twenty four years old."

Orihime frowned, she had lost one more year from her real age.

"Yeah, I know. Just make sure he is drunk okay? I'll be there soon," Renji ended the conversation with a laugh, "yeah sure, see you later."

It wasn't easy to breathe when finally the tall man turned at her once more. She wasn't used to be this close with a man. Let alone a man as big as Renji. She wondered how Rukia felt being close with a man who was about forty centimeters taller than her. It must have been intimidating.

"So," Renji smiled, "what's your name, babe?"

"Uh, Hime..." she choked, she knew she shouldn't give him her real name, "just call me Hime,"

The man with tattoo whistled, he turned to his girlfriend, "you got him a princess?"

Rukia smirked, "well, he's the prince charming tonight."

Renji nodded and he handed Orihime a white envelope, "this is your payment, if you did it good he might give you more."

Orihime was speechless but she accepted the money and put it in her purse without even bother to look at it. She didn't really need the money, she only need Ichigo's sperm but of course she couldn't say it. She was a prostitute for tonight she shouldn't complain about how they treat her. She just made a mental note to donate the money the first thing tomorrow morning.

"Ok, we gotta go now," Renji pulled Rukia for a quick kiss, "I will call you later ok?"

Rukia just waved her hand. When Orihime turned to look at her friend as she walked out of the room with Renji, the smaller girl mouthed an inaudible "good luck" for him.

Sure. She would really need it.

"Ah," they were in the car when Renji remembered about something important, Orihime looked at the man confusedly as he looked for something in his coat's pocket. He grinned when he found it. Renji pulled out a big fat shiny ribbon, "since you were a birthday gift, would you wear this around your neck?"

Orihime bit her lower lip.

The ribbon was pink.

* * *

There was something his friends were hiding from him. He didn't know what it was but knowing his friends, it must have been something crazy. He didn't say anything though. He pretended not to notice how Renji had suddenly announced that he would go out to buy some pizza, or how Chad kept looking at his watch every five minutes, or how Uryuu excused himself to make a phone call twenty minutes after Renji left the room, or how Keigo and Mizuiro tried to make him drunk... Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't stupid. He could see clearly that his friends were planning something for his birthday but he decided to play along. After all it was so nice of them to prepare for such a surprise for him.

Ichigo drank his beer and laughed at whatever joke Keigo had just said, he didn't really care. He had another thing in his mind at the time. Like what the surprised would be.

To be honest, he didn't really want to celebrate his twenty ninth birthday. Twenty ninth was a sacred number for him. One more year before he became thirty years old man. That wasn't young anymore, he had to admit it. And he didn't really want to grow old. He wasn't ready. Twenty nine years old and a virgin... Ichigo didn't really want to celebrate tonight but these people who named themselves his friends had told him that this was the right time to party.

The room was practically a mess. Ichigo sat on the couch, a can of beer in his hand, Mizuiro was in the kitchen answering some phone call from one of his jealousy girlfriends, Keigo was on the carpeted floor, half drunk and telling some bad jokes to whoever listening. Uryuu was in the other side of the room, playing dart with Chad. This was sure a boring party. Ichigo had drunk too much and now he got a headache. He was about to tell the guys that he would go back to his bed room when the door bell was ringing. It must have been Renji.

Uryuu was the first one to move, "I'll see who's that."

Ichigo followed the thin football player with his eyes. For a reason he was glad. Finally Renji was back and he could know what his friends were actually hiding from him was.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!"

Ichigo dropped the beer.

In front of him standing a woman he had never met before. The woman looked ridiculous with the big pink satin ribbon around her neck but still he had to admit that the woman had a pair of beautiful legs. And boobs.

When he realized it, all of his friend had been back in the room, singing some weird happy birthday song for him. The whole time, his eyes were on the woman. What was she doing here? More importantly, who the hell was this damn woman? _Don't tell me... they bought me a woman for my birthday present? _Ichigo cursed mentally. He knew his friends were crazy but not _this _crazy.

"Happy twenty ninth birthday, Ichigo!"

Ichigo groaned, "what the hell is this?"

Renji grinned. his hands on the woman's shoulder, "_this _is your birthday present."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Ichigo shouted, "I DON'T WANT A SLUT FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

Orihime flinched at the word. She chewed on her lower lip. She didn't think it would be wise of her to say _anything _at the time. She was surprised. She didn't that Ichigo Kurosaki would be so different than what she saw in television. In reality, the man look much more intimidating. His hair didn't look as weird as what she saw in the television. He looked more refined... More handsome. And his voice... He was shouting but Orihime couldn't help but to notice how manly he sound.

"That wasn't so nice, Ichigo," Keigo pouted, "we paid so much for this one..." he looked at Orihime and licked his lips, "don't you think he looked fabulous... Look at those ass..."

"If you want her, just fuck her yourself," once again, Orihime tried to control her emotion, she was a prostitute, she shouldn't be angry just because of... _that, _"I don't want her. Listen, I don't like old woman."

Orihime opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was too shocked to find the right word to say. _Old woman? _How could he called her old? She was at least few month younger than him!

"She wasn't old, she is twenty years old," Renji explained, "only two years older than your ex girlfriend."

Just like that, that night she was one more year younger.

"No is no, she is too old," Ichigo folded his arm and scowled, "she isn't my type, listen, you guys can do whatever you want with her if you like, I appreciate the feeling but..." the brown eyes met the big grey ones, "no, I won't do her."

Orihime panicked. She had to do something. It would be ultra embarrassing if she had come this far and done nothing. No, she had been this close to her dream, she wouldn't stop here.

"Well, that's too bad," Orihime sighed, she hoped that she sounded as bored as she planned to, "when they booked me, they only told me that you're hard to please, Ku-kurosaki-kun..." His name gave a weird sensation to her tongue but she continued, "if only they told me you have an ED I would never agree no matter how much they pay for me."

In a second the room had been filled with silence. The men couldn't believe in what the woman had said. The woman, the prostitute they had bought for the birthday present, had accused Ichigo Kurosaki for having an ED. Ichigo was red, he opened his mouth then closed it again only to open it again but no word came out. She stood there bravely, looked at him right in his eyes, she had no way to give up right now.

"You say I have an ED huh?" Ichigo was angry, his friends could see it.

Orihime smiled innocently, "you don't? Don't worry, I think it's normal for an over-stressed old man to..."

"You call me an OLD MAN?!"

This was exactly what she wanted, a stupid man to be the father of her baby. Orihime smiled sweetly, "but you call me old woman. You're twenty nine now, right? Then it means you're an old man. Am I wrong?" she added some more fuel to the fire, "well, actually, it's okay... when I work, I don't expect to be pleased. So even if you couldn't please me, it's okay, it's my job to please you. But of course, an ED is another story... We can't get anywhere if you couldn't get hard, can we?"

By the time she finished her sentence, his face had been redder than Renji's face. Orihime prayed in her mind that what she had done was the right thing. If Ichigo was really a man with such a high pride like what Rukia had told her then she wished she could provoke him with her words. That had been her last resort though, if it didn't work then she had no choice but to give up her dream to have a baby from a stupid yet handsome man.

"I am sorry guys, but could you left us alone? I will be very busy tonight so please close the door when you leave this place."

It happened so fast. Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her with him to leave the room to his bed room.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

ED: Erectile Dysfunction

Well maybe I have to agree with Orihime, Ichigo is an idiot.

Thanks for your review! I love your reviews. Ah and Ichigo's about three months older than Orihime, just like in the manga verse.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Bleach and I borrow the plot from a novel I read "Nobody's Baby But Mine"

.

3

.

.

.

Orihime Inoue wanted to have a baby.

She had never really thought about it before she broke up with her ex-boyfriend but that wish had always been there since who knows when. She wanted a family but she doesn't want a man in her life. She had tried to be with a man once in her life and the result was not pretty. She was too scared to repeat the same mistake. No, she wasn't that strong to have her heart broken for the second time.

She might tell Rukia that she didn't love her ex-boyfriend anymore, that wasn't a lie, but that was not the whole truth. The truth is, she tried to think that she didn't really love him, that she had been with him just because she had been lonely, but who was she kidding? She, Orihime Inoue, was too serious to start a relationship, and stayed together for years, if she didn't really fall in love with him.

She loved him but however she didn't know how to love.

He had been her first love. When they started it, she hadn't really known what to do. He was also the first man who broke her heart. No matter how many times she said that he did that because she didn't love him, the fact that he betrayed her would always hurt her more than she expected.

What she wanted was a baby that would be her family. She would love to have more babies but in her current condition she knew she shouldn't have asked more. Just one baby would be enough. She would be forever grateful to the man, this man, if he could give her what she want. A baby. His baby. A handsome baby that wasn't a genius. A baby that would love her.

This might be her only chance so she better not screwing it up.

Now that she thought about the chance of screwing up, she felt nervous. There were something in this man that made her wanted to be naked under him, soon. Doing many unthinkable things that she had never done before.

She gulped.

Orihime had never felt this way before.

Never had once she thought that this day would really come to her. She didn't think that she had the gut, but there she was, sitting on his king size bed in his bedroom, watching the orange haired man's back as he poured some liquor into his glass. In few minutes, she knew what would happen, they would make love tonight, and soon after tonight, if everything went just like what she had planned, she would get pregnant.

What if she wouldn't get pregnant?

Well, Orihime didn't even want to think about it. Not right now, when a little part of herself, a part that was hidden deep inside her heart, was wanting him.

The television had lied to her. In television he looked so rough and barbaric and stupid but now that she met him for the first time, she could see that he was different. He wasn't only handsome but also... She couldn't find the right word.

Tempting?

Yeah maybe that.

Now Orihime had to find a way to tempt him quickly. But how? She wasn't the best seductress alive. She might have managed to somehow made him took her into his room but he hadn't made a move toward her at all. Maybe she should get naked and show him her body? But that would make her look like a slut.

She _is _a prostitute. Well, at least for that night.

"You can go now, if you want, _Princess, _that's how you are called, eh?" Ichigo turned and raised an eyebrow, "I told you, I don't like a whore."

How rude. What an idiot. But the more idiot he was, the better it is. With every harsh and unintelligent words he spoke, her future baby's IQ had gone lower by few numbers.

"You know, it isn't wise to judge someone from what they do for life," Orihime sighed, she didn't want to argue but she didn't know how to flirt so this was her only chance, "even us, prostitutes, have our own reasons."

"Money," Ichigo sipped his drink, "you sold your body for money."

"Actually, I sold my service, my body would be mine always," she said with a fake confident, she hoped he was drunk enough to believe whatever she was about to say, "I entertain people with my body, my service, but they could never own my body."

Ichigo snickered, "whatever, you talk too fucking much."

See? This handsome guy had no brain to understand what she was talking about. But this was for the best. She couldn't wait to have his baby.

"Well, to put it simply, my job isn't much different than yours, Kurosaki-kun, you use your body to entertain people, isn't that what soccer about? That's just like what I do, to entertain."

In a second, Ichigo Kurosaki had yanked the woman to stand up from his bed. His hand around her slender neck, ready to break her neck if she dared to repeat what she had said.

"Never. Compare. Your. Fucking. Job. With. Mine."

She didn't apologize but she didn't say anything else either. Their eyes met and she knew he could really break her neck if he wanted. That was easy for him, but for some reason, she knew that he would not do that. Besides, there was this weird sensation she felt when their skins met.

They stayed like that for almost two minutes. Their face was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Show me."

"What?"

Ichigo growled, "show me your talent. You want to entertain me, right? Now show me how good you are, get naked. Now."

She gulped.

Now that he told her to get naked, she wasn't sure she could do that anymore. What if... What if he found that her oversize breasts disgusting? How if he saw the scar on her tight... On her waist... How if...

"What are you thinking about, Princess, huh? You're changing your mind, eh?"

"Actually, you're my first client."

"What the hell?"

Another unintelligent words.

"Well, uh, I... I am new, but don't worry they trained me very well. I was the best amongst the trainee..."

"Trainee?"

"Yeah, so that's why, you're my first client..." She hoped her voice didn't betray her, "but I have been trained for months for this job. I knew I wouldn't disappoint you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "you're a whore."

"True, but I haven't slept with any man after my husband passed away..." She was glad she had a really active imagination, she hope it would help her this time, "actually the only man I've slept with is my late husband. After my husband passed away I learned that he left me so many debt. I need to work to pay them. That's why I do this. So you know, before you call me a slut or a whore again, I am not really like what you think."

The bright haired man snorted, her hand moved slowly from her neck to her waist and stay there, a smirk on his face almost made Orihime forgot whatever lied she was about to say.

"So, tell me," he said in his deep sexy voice, "how you would satisfy me when your only man was your late husband?"

See? This stupid man was really perfect to be a sperm donor for her baby. He dared to question her, who at least had ONE man in her life when the reason she had been there was because his friend want him to lose his VIRGINITY?

"Oh don't worry about that," she tried to sound professional. Well, she didn't know how a professional prostitute would act in this situation but since Ichigo would never knew the difference, she could just make it up, "in my agency, every trainee got their own instructional video to train by ourselves. You know, and some book... We learned the theory because that's the basic."

"Agency?"

"Yes, of course, you don't call us whore or slut, we, who worked under this agency named ourselves HHW, Happy Happy Woman, woman who would make you happy..."

That was absurd.

"So you are trying to say that you could make me happy?"

Well not really, just by looking at his permanent scowl, Orihime knew that it would be hard to make him happy. She didn't even want to make him happy, she just wanted him to ejaculate inside her.

Somehow thinking about that made her blushed.

"I learned some game we could play from the video, it would be, uh, stimulating," she traced her index finger on his still clothed chest, "want to try?"

"Game? Sounds interesting," he smirked, his honey brown eyes never left her eyes. Oh God, why did his lips looked so tempting? "Tell me about the game."

"Well there is a game called, uh," she tried to focus on somewhere else but his lips, "princess and prince charming."

Wasn't it easy if she just tiptoed and kissed those lips?

He narrowed his eyes but still looking at her face, "What's that?"

"Well, a game. There will be roses and uh, wine?"

She knew it sounded even more stupid now that she didn't seem sure of what she was saying.

He shook his head, "that would be too cheesy for me. Try again." He lower his head. She thought he was about to kiss her but he didn't, "how about a blow job?"

Her face turned red, "no, that's not..."

"You're a whore. Whores do blow job."

"I am an HHW!"

"So, HHY doesn't do blow job? I think your agency isn't as good as what you told me."

"It's HHW!" She corrected him, she wondered how long they would stand so close like this without doing anything but arguing? For someone stupid, he was really persistent, "And we did that, but uh, that's for level 2! I am still a beginner..."

Ichigo sighed, he pulled back from her and she almost groaned when his warmth left her, "Well, I am so sorry, I guess I have nothing against prostitute, okay," he admitted, "it's just, you're too old."

Orihime wanted to scream. Too old. How could this man called her who was three months younger than him, old?! Besides, didn't he think she was twenty five? Twenty five was not old.

"Okay, fine! I understand!" Orihime sighed, "you didn't only have an ED but also a pedophile, but sorry, Sir, our agency don't hire underage girls."

"Damn it! That again! Are you that desperate to sleep with me?" Ichigo groaned, he walked back to get more drink from the table behind him, "just go now. I will pay you handsomely for your time, sorry Princess, I won't sleep with you."

"You can't do that! If my agency knew we didn't do anything they will fire me! They will think that I couldn't satisfy you, my first client!"

Ichigo's face looked as if he was about to say 'like I care', but then instead he said, "you can just tell them we did it, OK?"

"But that's cheating, that's against my principles!"

Both orange heads looked at each other. Ichigo looked bored but there was something different in his eyes. Orihime found it was weird how desperate she was. It wasn't only about the baby, something inside her told her that she wanted this man. If she couldn't sleep with him tonight then she would lose her chance forever, to have a baby and to taste how it feels to make love with someone so... So...

She couldn't find the right word.

What was it again? Sexy? Tempting?

"Then what are you doing? Standing there like a statue?" Ichigo sighed, "If you want to sleep with me you couldn't stay two meters away from me the whole night." He was leaning on the coffee table, an arrogant smirk painted on his handsome feature.

"But the bed is over here."

"But I am over here."

Orihime bit her lower lip. Slowly she walked toward the man. Her steps were unsure but finally she was there, right in front of him. He put back the glass on the table behind him and put his hands on her hips. Slowly those big hands moved to her butts.

"You have great body, you know."

"But I am too old right?" She took one of his hands and pressed it onto her breasts, everybody had told her that her breasts were one of the best thing of her. She didn't really think so but there was nothing wrong to try it.

Ichigo pulled their body together and kissed her exposed neck playfully, "don't you think you should get naked?"

"I don't think so," Orihime almost moaned when he licked a sensitive spot behind her ear, "isn't it more interesting with our clothes on?"

Ichigo pulled her into a kiss. That was one of the best kisses, no, it was the _best kiss _she had ever had. When he deepened the kiss she already felt that her legs had turned into jelly. She had to hang on him. She circled her arms around his neck to support her.

She was stupid for accusing him to be an ED guy. She could feel it became harder as they kissed. Judging from the pressure she felt down there, it was actually kind of... Big. No, it was definitely big.

Orihime tried not to think about how that thing would fit in her because it would only make her more nervous. Thankfully, Ichigo's hand and mouth successfully distracted her from the thought.

When he pulled back to look at her face, his face was red. He rested his forehead on hers. The look in his eyes wouldn't lie. She didn't have many experiences but she was sure, he wanted her as much as she him.

"Not bad," a wolfish grinned on his face, his low voice, and his hot breathe... All of sudden she wondered if he was really stupid, "maybe you're right, they have train your body well."

"O-of course."

"Do you have any chain or whip?"

Orihime shrieked, "no! Uh I mean, I don't bring them with me."

"Well too bad," and with that picked her up bridal style, surprising the auburn haired woman. He smirked at the woman, "let's go to the bed."

* * *

His bed was big. Everything about this man was big. His bed, his body, his ego, his... Well, everything. Orihime watched as he threw his shirt across the room and now working on his pants and do the same to the pants like what he did his shirt.

His body is beautiful. She wasn't sure if he would appreciate the word but the moon light that fell onto his body sure made him look so beautiful. So unreal. Her eyes traveled down from his face to his bare chest and down to his waist and... He could see it. Something was poking under his boxer. Did she really arouse him? It looked painful.

"Like what you see?"

Orihime blushed.

"Well you may touch it," he pulled her hand and let her touch his arousal. She was surprised and about to pull her hands off but he stopped her. Forcing her to feel the heat, "now, who's the ED man?"

Orihime hissed, "it's big."

Ichigo smirked, her reaction was amusing, "I take it your husband wasn't this big?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't really want to remember about that man now. Not when she was in Ichigo's bed and was about to make a... Baby.

"So, will you take off your clothes?"

"No."

Her hand was still _there._

"Well, that's unfair..."

"The clothes were so thin, you could feel me," she pulled his hand and put in on her breast, "see?"

Oh God, now that she had touched him like this and letting him touched her like that... She couldn't imagine any other man to be a father for her baby.

He could feel her nipples had been so hard under his touch. She was right, she didn't have to take off her clothes to make him wanting her.

"I have a condom in the drawer, take it."

"Oh, don't worry... I bring mine," she smiled nervously as she took a condom she had been hiding in her stocking.

He gulped. The way she took the condom out was too sexy, "well, I guess I was underestimate HHX."

"It's HHW."

She was nervous now. Not only she had to put it on him but also she had to be careful so he wouldn't realize that the condom had been sabotaged. Thanks God the room was pretty dark.

He was laying there naked as she tried to put on the condom on him. Her hand brushed his stomach and she liked how hard it was. She couldn't help but to compare him to her ex-boyfriend. That would make everybody laugh. One didn't simply compare Ichigo Kurosaki. Not to anyone.

Her hand was shaking when she put on the little sacred thing on him. She was scared. She realized it what she would do was no different than being a thief. He would steal something from him...

When she finished putting the rubber on, she couldn't help but to stare at it. She had the urge to kiss it. That thing would give her what she want. A baby... But before she could do anything, he had pulled her hand and in a second she had been pressed under him.

His eyes were narrowed but she could see the honey brown eyes turned gold as he spoke. His voice was lower.

"Now, tell, who you really are, Princess..."

.

.

About me:

You don't know how this chapter was a torture for me who doesn't even know how the man's genital looks like in reality... No no no, before you started accusing me, I am old enough to write this story, 24 years old. But... Well, I just hope it wasn't that awkward...

Ah I really want to bang my head on something! This is embarrassing! But writing a lemon isn't my forte. I can't even write a romantic kissing scene I hope you will forgive me. I will keep on practicing! Yay!

Thanks for so many positive reviews. From all of you. You know, I usually screencap the review and posted it on my fb to re-read it again whenever I have time :D it makes me happy to read what you write for me.

I would love to talk to you but I am too shy sometime so if you want to start a conversation, feel free to PM me :) I will reply.

About IchiHime... I made my cosplay teammates convert from IchiRuki to IchiHime :P maybe because I kept talking about how adorable IchiHime is, now they keep on urging me to do more IchiHime shoot.

Oh well... I talked to much! See you.

PS.

I wrote IchiHime's one shots in Japanese and posted one of them here and was surprised that I actually got reviews ! Thankies!

PS.S

I have finished another chapter of After School but I wasn't satisfied so you have to wait a little more, sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Bleach and I borrow the plot from a novel I read "Nobody's Baby But Mine"

.

4

.

.

.

"Who are you?"

He repeated the question harshly. He held her hands together above her head and pressed her body more with his hard body. For a moment she thought his eyes were changing color but then she realized that it was impossible.

Did he really know?

She wanted to look away but his eyes had this kind of magic that absorbed her soul. She couldn't move an inch even if she wanted to. He was too strong. No, maybe she was too weak to fight this naked handsome guy.

Oh yeah, he was still naked and he pinned her down to the bed with his naked body. If the situation were different, it would be even sexier.

Orihime tried to find a way to get away from this situation and from his strong body but it was impossible. She had to think. Think fast. Think! She scolded herself to think but the woman couldn't think anything, instead she become more and more scared of the situation that had changed so suddenly.

She was scared but weirdly enough, it didn't mean she stopped wanting him. No, she knew she shouldn't think about it right now but the hardness of his thing that touched her stomach was not something the she could ignore.

"I don't know what do you mean..."

"I want the truth, and I want it now. Tell me who you really are."

He wasn't joking. He was still really hard down there but it seemed like he had decided that he wouldn't do anything until she told him the truth.

Orihime thought that Ichigo's intelligence was too low to understand it even if she tried to make some smart reasons of why she was there that night. Someone barbaric and unintelligent like him need something simple...

"I am a big fan of yours."

Ichigo looked disgusted but he didn't pull away, not even an inch, "just like what I thought! Some noisy bitch that thought by sleeping with some soccer stars would make her famous."

So in the end he still called her bitch. Well that didn't matter anymore. She would steal something from him tonight so she would let him call her whatever he wanted.

However there was something she needed to correct from what he had said, "no, not all soccer stars," she wished he let her hands go because she wanted to touch his face so badly, "only you..."

Orihime prayed silently that Ichigo would not ask her his play number because she didn't know. She didn't know anything about soccer. She had done some research about him but it was only about his health history and she was pretty satisfied with the result, low-colestrol, good eye-sight, no heart problem, he had broken his bones and nose few times but she didn't care about that.

"You know what," he hissed, "I should have kicked you outta here."

Despite saying that, he didn't do anything. Instead, he finally let her hands go and used his now free hand to cup her face.

There was a longing look in his eyes when he traced her jawline with his fingers. Orihime felt he became unbelievably harder. She moaned at the feeling of his fingers on her skin. He loved the sound she made as he touched her every where and decided that he wanted to hear more from her.

He lowered his face on hers and started kissing her passionately. She responded right away. She had just met him tonight and yet she had decided that she loved tasting him.

"Don't you want to take your clothes off?" He asked when he pulled away, he wanted to feel more of her and the damn clothes were in the way.

"No, the only thing I want is you."

She did something really brave. She took his hand and guide it into her skirt. She blushed when he smirked.

"You're horny."

She looked away but this only exposed her white neck to Ichigo. She moaned louder as he sucked on her neck and bit it playfully while his hand teasing her core. He did it skillfully and made Orihime wondered if he really were a virgin...

"I am a virgin, if you could call a man a virgin," he grinned as if he knew what she had in her mind, "but I know how to please my women."

Orihime wanted to say something but he chose that time to insert a finger inside and she swallowed her words.

"Aaan..." Orihime arched her back as he moved his finger slowly to tease her, "n-no... Not your finger..."

As much as she loved his finger down there, there was something else she wanted from him and that wasn't his finger.

"Tell me," he whispered to her ear, his hot breath tickled her ear, "what do you want?"

She gasped, he quickened his hand's pace, "you... I want you. Now!"

She was so desperate. She didn't want to be pleased. She wanted his seed. She wanted his baby. She didn't have time for pleasure.

Ichigo, however had another plan. He wanted to make her come at least once to enter her, so he inserted another finger and moved it together as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"No, please, not your finger..." She almost sobbed, it was amazing but she couldn't let him do this to her, this was not what she want.

Ichigo misunderstand her words, "I needed to prepare you, Princess, you're so tight..." He kissed her lips.

"No, I want you..."

She sounded so desperate that it could only boost his ego. The woman wanted him so much.

"It would hurt."

"I don't care... I want you."

A woman was begging under him. A really sexy woman. How could he say no?

Ichigo pulled his fingers and pulled back a little to look at her.

She was panting, there were tears on her cheek but he didn't need to worry about that. Some of her auburn hair stuck on her sweaty forehead. Her mouth opened as she breathed heavily. Her lips were swollen. Under the moonlight she looked so beautiful.

If only she would take off her clothes.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

He smirked, he liked how she called him.

"Yes, Princess, here I come..."

.

Sometime during their love making she called his name. His real name. He was too occupied to really realize it but now that he thought about it, it was really sexy.

She was really beautiful. Her big gray eyes looked at him as if she pleaded for something but she couldn't say it. He wondered how could something that seemed so innocent being so sexy at the same time? The way she hugged his back when he quickened his pace was another thing he could never forget. She had left some marks on his back with her nails but he didn't care. The pleasure had been so great that he wouldn't care even if she bit him. Oh how he would love her to bite him more.

He was worried if he had hurt her. She was so tight and he was too big, he had to asked her few times to make sure that she had been okay but she only told him to keep going.

When someone so beautiful told him that, how could he stop?

Ichigo had never made love to anyone before. Sure he had fooled around many times but something had always stopped him from going all the way. He had no experience about the real thing so he could not compare what had happened tonight between them but he had a feeling that their body was made for each other. The way she encircled her legs around his waist or how she moved her hips...

That had been the best feeling he had ever had. When he came, that was not like what he had been imagine before about how his first time would be.

He might sound like a girl for being a virgin even though he had so many chance to sleep with so many girls. But Ichigo was Ichigo. He was different, he didn't want to do something just because the other people do that. All of this time, he had used all of his energy to play soccer and told himself that sleeping with his girlfriend would be... Almost a crime. He liked those younger girl but everytime he touched them, he saw Yuzu or Karin's face and that was so sick that he lost his passion. He couldn't sleep with those girls.

Tonight, when he turned twenty nine years old, he had no idea that he would finally sleep with someone without feeling that it would be incestous or feeling like an old man because he did that with an old woman. No, he didn't even think about his sisters that night and he didn't feel old at all.

He felt young and satisfied.

When he finished that night, he wanted to touch her again right away. He was still so hard and ready to go again but something stopped him.

Orihime had been crying.

He wondered if he had hurt her but when he asked her she covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She refused to say anything. Just then Ichigo realized that he had not made her come, not even once. Was that the reason why she was crying on his bed right after they made love?

He felt something weird in his stomach. Ichigo realized that maybe he had done something wrong by sleeping with the woman that night but it had been too late to regret it now.

With a complicated feeling, naked Ichigo left the bed and walked to the bathroom. In his bed, the auburn haired woman was still laying there and crying.

He stopped before he reached the door, "when I come out from the shower, I don't want to see you here."

.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood under the shower in the locker room, he found himself was thinking about a certain woman that he hadn't seen for about two weeks. He forgot about his swollen ankle at the moment and his mind was full of the weird woman whose eyes reminded him of bambi. He wondered what had happened to him, why it was so easy for him to be attracted to that woman he had just met once on his birthday night. A woman who had been a present given by his friends. A woman who had pretended to be a prostitute only to sleep with him and cried after they finished.

Why did she cry?

He didn't understand woman. Didn't she want to have sex with him? Didn't she get what she want?

She refused to have an orgasm. He realized this. There were times during their love making when she reacted like she was about to have an orgasm but then she was like stopping herself from feeling the sensation, from feeling him.

He didn't understand. What had he done wrong?

Ichigo lowered his head to let the water hit the back of his neck. That woman was not even his type. He shouldn't feel bad just because he failed to satisfy a woman that wasn't even in the same league with the girls he had been dating until today.

She wasn't even that beautiful. Sure she had great body. Her legs were long and her breasts were bigger than most of his exes and yet it looked so natural. Her eyes were big and her lashes were so thick and long making her eyes looked even bigger than they already were. Her hair was so smooth, he loved the feeling of her hair between his finger. She was...

Ok. Who was he kidding? She was beautiful. He knew it, though he didn't want to admit it.

Ichigo chuckled as he remembered how she had been awkwardly making some story just to make a love with him. It was so cute that he couldn't stop her and joined her game. He could have just told her to shut her mouth and leave, but no, he let her told him as many lies as she wanted to because he thought it was not only funny but also extremely cute.

He knew right away that she must have been one of his fans that had tried to sleep with him by pretending to be a prostitute. What annoyed him was not the fact that she wanted to sleep with him but the fact that she thought that he would sleep with a prostitute. He wanted her to know that he wasn't interested in protitutes, that was why he told her to leave. Though he didn't really mean to ask her to leave. He was not that angry that she had lied to him, he was actually found that her blushing face and awkward gesture as she told him so many unbelievable creative lies, adorable.

Her smiles and adorable lies were not the only things that made it difficult for him to forget her. There were another things like how she refused to show him her body, thought he knew she felt the same thing like what he felt at the time. Also how she had been so persistent not to let him to make her release.

And the tears...

Why did she cry?

"Damn it."

Ichigo punched the wall.

He didn't plan to think about her. Why should he care? She was just a woman. His first woman. That didn't really mean a thing anyway. Sure. He didn't feel anything...

...Did he?

.

Orihime ended the class with a tired smile. She felt bad because she had to end the class ten minutes earlier than usual but she had so many things in her mind that she couldn't concentrate.

Orihime was in love with Physics. She didn't only love to learn about it but also to share what she had learnt about it with her student. She knew she was a boring woman when her ex-boyfriend who was also a Ph D in Physics, told her that she cares about Newton more than about their date. He didn't know that she didn't care about Newton more than their date but she was just trying to talk about something they both loved.

That was one of her bigger problems. She didn't know how to start a normal conversation. She was actually a shy woman and to cover it she would talk too much. Sadly, what she usually talked about wasn't really interesting for other people.

Orihime had been called weird since long time ago. She had an active imagination, smarter than kids around her age. She used to talk about many things that included UFO and aliens in front of her parents, but her parents think she had been crazy. Her parents thought she was weird, she had been too smart and their parents think it was scary. Disgusting.

She didn't have any friend at school. They had the same idea with her parents, that she was weird, some people even called her crazy. Orihime was happy when she could graduate from the school earlier that the other kid. At least in university people didn't look at her as if she was crazy or weird. They thought it was awesome for a fourteen years old kid to be a university student, that wasn't something that you could see everyday in Japan. But still, these people were much older than her and what she had been through before made it hard for her to make any friend.

When she was in University, Orihime started to lock herself in the laboratory more often. She stopped talking to people, she knew she didn't need them. Her brother, Sora had been always there for her and he was the only friend for her. She didn't need anyone else.

Now, her brother had passed away and she was alone. She needed someone to stay close with her or she would be crazy. Someone she could trust. Someone that wouldn't look down at her and would never betray her. She wanted a baby.

She knew that raising a kid alone wouldn't be easy but she was ready. Her brother had been raising her for more than ten years, alone. He had been only eighteen when their parents died. Since that day he had been working so hard for her sake. She was almost twenty nine and she had a promising job with more than enough income and saving for her and her baby. She knew she was ready to have a baby but few days ago when she found out that she got her monthly cycle, she lost her chance.

Orihime walked leaving the classroom, her hand on her flat tummy. What surprised her was actually because, rather than losing her chance to have a baby, what disappoint her was because she had lost a chance to have _his _baby.

She wasn't sure since when but something had changed inside of her. She was no longer longing for having a baby from some handsome yet stupid man. She had decided that she only wanted to have a baby from Ichigo Kurosaki, the famous soccer player. A man who had slept with her thinking that she was one of his crazy fans that would do anything to have a chance to sleep with him.

Well, he wasn't completely wrong.

After that day, Orihime found herself started watching soccer matches on TV and browsing some articles on internet. She bought a book about the basic rules and she was proud because now she could explain what is an Off Side to anyone that might ask her.

Orihime left the faculty building and walked to the parking area. She should be hurry. She had an appointment with Rukia today. She needed her help. Orihime had thought about this everyday since that night she had spent with him. She wanted to see him again and the only person that could help her was Rukia Kuchiki.

.

Rukia Kuchiki wasn't really surprised when her lonely next door said she needed to talk. The raven haired girl could guess what it was about. For some reason she had a crazy idea of what had happened. She had heard from Renji about how Ichigo had been doing lately, and now that Orihime said that she want to see her, Rukia couldn't help but to think that something had happened between those two.

Orihime was supposed to sleep with Ichigo and based on what she heard from Renji, because Orihime had refused to tell her the detail, she had managed to sleep with the soccer player.

Ichigo had been weird lately, from what Renji had told her, the scowling man had been grumpier than usual. Renji complained about this. He and other guys had paid some prostitute to sleep with him to make him more relax but what had happened after that night was horrible for the guys. Not only Ichigo had become grumpier but he also blamed them for setting him up. Those guys, and Ichigo, didn't really understand what had actually happened to Ichigo. Rukia knew just by listening Renji complaining about the situation. Actually it was easy to read.

Ichigo had been attracted to Orihime.

After what had happened that night, it seemed like he couldn't get her out of his mind and he didn't know how to see her again. That was what make him grumpy.

The feeling was mutual. Rukia was sure that Orihime had felt the same kind of attraction toward Ichigo. If not, she wouldn't have contacted her this morning. Rukia was not stupid. Orihime hadn't said anything but there was something in her voice that made her believe that she wasn't wrong.

Rukia drank her ice coffee and looked at her watch, she had been there fifteen minuted earlier. Orihime should have been here soon.

Actually Rukia thought that Orihime would be a great match for Ichigo. She had a feeling that they would complete each other. She knew that Ichigo wouldn't like it if he knew she had been interfering his love life and Orihime would insist that she wanted nothing more than a baby from him. Rukia would do it silently. They didn't need to know that she was trying to get them together...

"I am sorry I made you wait, I thought I could be on time..."

Rukia smiled at the beautiful woman and told her to sit down, "don't worry, I came here earlier."

Orihime nodded as she sat down. She looked somehow nervous. A waitress came to give her the menu. While Orihime was looking at the menu, Rukia looked at the woman. She was wearing a pastel colored skirt and a baggy white jumper. Her long hair was braided and she was wearing those blue hair pins again. She had been wearing them almost everyday, except for the night when she slept with Ichigo. Rukia wondered if those were given by her ex-boyfriend.

Orihime ordered a glass of orange juice. She returned the menu to the waitress and looked back at the girl who sat in front of her. Rukia could see clearly how nervous she was. It was clear to her what Orihime was trying to say.

"So?" Rukia grinned, "finally you are willing to tell me the detail of what had happened that night between you and Ichigo?"

Rukia was just kidding. She knew Orihime wouldn't tell her the detail no matter what. She just wanted to see the blush on the older woman's face when she reminded her about the night. Orihime shook her head, half to tell Rukia that she didn't want to talk about it and half to shake the thought off her mind.

Rukia shrugged, "well if you didn't want to talk it's okay, maybe Renji would hear something from Ichigo about what had happened, anyway."

"He would talk about that? Telling his friends?" She looked pale, Orihime sure thought the idea of Ichigo sharing their private moment to his team mates as a kind of nightmare, "he doesn't look like someone who would gossip..."

"He wouldn't," Rukia laughed, of course Ichigo didn't really talk about his private life, not even to his closest friends, "but he was being weird lately, so... He might get drunk and spill it out."

"Weird?" Orihime turned to the waitress who had come back with her juice and muttered a 'thank you'.

Rukia smirked, "interested?"

"Not really," Orihime pouted, why would she?

Rukia chuckled, "let's not talk about him then if you're not interested at all. So, tell me why we are here?"

.

.

Author's note:

No lemon :( gomen ne, I found that I couldn't do that... Yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't own Bleach and I borrow the plot from a novel I read "Nobody's Baby But Mine"

.

5

.

.

.

Do you believe in destiny?

Orihime Inoue had never really thought about it until that evening when she stood there right in front of the open door, big gray eyes met honey brown eyes. The silence was so thick someone could cut it using a knife. Orihime almost forgot how to breathe when right in front of her, only fifty centimeters away from her, stood a man of her dream. A man that had been in her dreams every single night these past few weeks. A man that...

"What are you doing here?"

The question sound harsher than what she had expected. Of course nobody could blame him. She did come uninvited.

What was she doing there? They were in a hotel in Hokkaido, kilometers away from the main island. Now that he asked her the question, Orihime tried to ask herself of what had happened lately. How she had managed to make Rukia told her where he had been at the moment.

"D-do you believe in destiny?" She asked.

He furrowed his brows, wondering if she told the truth or not.

.

_"Hokkaido?"_

_Rukia nodded, a smile plastered on her face, Orihime started to know the younger girl better. Now she had known quite well that the younger girl always had a plan in her head, "it might be your last chance. After the match in Hokkaido, Ichigo would be busy training for the final match and the season would end right then. After that you will not have a chance to meet Ichigo. He would spend his time_ _in his parents house after the final match and you will not see him until next year... That's why, you should take this chance."_

_Orihime pouted. She knew she had to decide. She really wanted his baby, and more than that, she wanted to see him. But was it the right thing to do?_

_"This is not the right time to worry about the right thing," Rukia smiled, as if she could read what was in her mind, "you wanted to see him, just go and see him."_

_She made it sound so easy. Orihime pouted unconsciously, a habit she did when she felt troubled or unsure._

_"Well, lucky you my boyfriend was so gulible, here, I got their hotel room's number." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_Rukia grinned, "they will stay there for three nights, don't you think you could still catch a flight for tonight?"_

_"Tonight?! Are you crazy!"_

_Rukia shrugged, the older woman looked panicked but that was reasonable, "you want to see him or not?"_

_"I want to see him."_

_"See? You just have to be honest to yourself and things would be easier. I have been listening to you for these past two weeks now do me a favor and do the right thing," Rukia pulled out a pen from her pursed and started writing down to the paper, "go and see him. When you see him this time you will understand whether the feeling you have is love or..."_

_The long haired woman cut her in, her big eyes narrowed, she didn't like what she heard, "this is not about love. I just..."_

_"You wanted his baby," Rukia sighed, the look in her eyes couldn't lie. Rukia wasn't the expert to read someone's expression but one didn't have to be that smart to realize that there had been something changed in her ever since she met Ichigo, "yeah I know that. Just go and see him first ok? After that come back here and tell me that I was wrong."_

_The younger woman finished writing the hotel name and the room's number. She gave the paper to Orihime. The usual playful smile plastered on her face._

_"Here is the only thing I could do for you for now," she added with a wink, "good luck!"_

_._

"Ok, let me change the question," the taller man tried to sound calmer, though that was difficult when his heart was beating so fast, he had never expected to see her here, at time like this, "how do you know my room?"

The way he looked into her eyes made it hard for her to tell a lie to him but she couldn't just tell him that she got it from Rukia. She had heard that Rukia wasn't his favorite person and vice-versa, she didn't want to cause trouble for them.

"I have my way," she smiled, now that she had seen his face she forgot about all of her plan. She forgot about the baby and everything she had in her head was just how his touch would felt like on her skin, "I, uh, I want to see you..."

"You want to see me?"

That was not a lie. She did really want to see him. So why he looked at her like that? As if he couldn't believe what she had said.

"Wow, look what we have here..."

Ichigo groaned. He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He recognized that voice and he knew that that voice would bring trouble for him. Orihime turned around to see a man, only few centimeters taller than Ichigo, was standing with a big grin on his face. Both of his hands were on his jacket's pockets. His blueish hair looked unusual but also looked good on him.

"Kurosaki, you know we shouldn't bring a woman here, not now, the night before the match."

"Shut up, it's none of your business. Besides this woman had nothing to do with me," he shot Orihime a glare, "she would leave. Now."

Orihime felt a pain in her chest when Ichigo told her to go. She knew she couldn't expect much, she knew how rude Ichigo was but still she didn't expect him to be that cold.

"Really? Wow, you shouldn't have to be that cold to your lovely girlfriend, I wouldn't rat you to the coach," the taller man snickered, "besides you aren't the started player tomorrow so it wouldn't matter even if you had sex all night long with this girl tonight..."

Orihime blushed. Ichigo had the same blush on his face but Orihime guess it was not for the same reason like her. He was angry.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said with a kind of disgust look on his face, "I had nothing to do with her."

Orihime saw it. The look in his eyes was telling her to go. It felt bad when he looked at her like that but she had no other choice. He must have been annoyed right now. It was all her fault. She did want to have his baby, but the thought of having sex with him tonight had long gone from her mind. She just wanted to go back to her hotel right now and cried.

For a weird reason, she felt like brokenhearted.

"Ah, really? So she isn't your girlfriend?" The guys took another step closed to Orihime, "so, it's okay if I asked her out for dinner?"

Orihime gasped. The man was handsome and it looked like he was also a soccer player. Actually, it was a chance for her. He looked like a man who would sleep around and he had a good look. If he got her pregnant, the baby might be good looking as well.

"My name is Grimmjow," when Orihime realized he had been right in front of her and shaking her hand, "what's your name?"

Orihime opened her mouth but nothing came out. She hadn't heard Ichigo closed the door so he must have been still standing there. She started to wonder if his anger at the moment were directed to her or to the grinning man in front of her.

"I think I will leave," Orihime forced a smile, whatever the reason, Ichigo didn't seem to want to have her there and after his cold treatment she felt like she had no reason to stay there any longer either, "nice to meet you, Grimmjow-san..."

"Hey, don't be so boring," to her surprised, Grimmjow put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "I don't mind to break the rule if it meant I could spend tonight with you."

Orihime's face turned as red as her hair. This was not the first time someone tried to flirt her but this was the first time someone as hot as Grimmjow flirted her so openly... Was he serious? Someone like him wanted her? Maybe she could change her plan. Maybe this man could be a father for her baby...

She couldn't finish her thought when she felt another hand pulled her hand away from Grimmjow. It happened so fast and she couldn't even think. When she blinked the next minute, she had been in a hotel room, the door behind her had been closed and locked.

What had actually happened? She was about to walk away when Grimmjow stopped her and then Ichigo pulled her into his room and closed the door and locked it before either Grimmjow or her could react.

"I thought you didn't have any business with me."

"We both know it was a lie."

He was still scowling but he didn't sound as harsh as he intended to do.

"I thought you want me to leave."

His eyes were on her lips, suddenly he remembered that night, when those lips slightly parted as she moaned under his body...

"I changed my mind, I don't want you to leave."

Orihime realized that his honey brown eyes were on her lips. She felt her heart was beating faster than usual. She knew it was impossible but somehow she worried he might hear her heartbeats.

She must have been crazy when she thought she might make Grimmjow or another man as the father of her baby. Now when she was standing here, in his room, looking at his slightly flushed face that somehow looked sexy, she realized that she didn't want any other man. She wanted this man. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What do you want?" She almost couldn't recognize her own voice.

He looked into her eyes.

Her eyes, her lips, her voice... Everything about this girl is beautiful. It took few seconds for his brain to process her simple question.

What did he want?

"You," he growled, "I want you."

.

It was impossible.

First, he liked younger women. Those women he had been dating until just recently were much younger than him. He had told everyone including himself that he would only date younger girls. He was too scared of being old and being with those young girls made him feeling young. He loved soccer and he was scared that once he grew old they wouldn't need him anymore. Those women helped him to feel young. He hadn't had sex with those woman but it was just because of the bad timing and other reasons... Well, the point was he had always believe that he would only fall for those younger girls.

"A...ah, more..."

Second, he had just met her once before. Sure he had had sex with her but it didn't change the fact that she was still a stranger for him. She didn't know him and vice-versa. She didn't even tell him her real name or who she really was. He didn't know her, though he had had sex with her... Who she really was or why she came to him this evening... There were so many things he didn't know.

"I... I can't hold it any longer..."

"Me too, together?"

Third...

There was no 'third', it was just impossible. He had too many reasons he couldn't explain of why he would never had a relationship with this woman... It was just impossible.

"Damn!"

Her half closed eyes opened slowly to see his face. He looked worried, and at the same time also satisfied. He used his big hand to wipe some sweat on her forehead. A gentle gesture that he didn't plan to do at all. He did it instinctly.

"Why?" She was so sleepy but she tried to keep her eyes open. She was worried, "do you regret it?"

Regret it?

_Is she crazy?_

"I did it inside," he hissed, his face turned red, "I didn't wear protection... I..."

It happened so fast and he didn't even think about the contraception. He cursed under his breath but the woman in his arm touched his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm on pills," she yawned and unconsciously snuggled closer to his body.

It didn't take a minutes before she fell asleep. He watched her sleeping face. She looked younger when she was sleeping but it didn't change the fact that she was older than his ex-girlfriends. She was old, though not as old as him, but still...

_She's beautiful._

He had met many beautiful girls before and dated some of them but there was something in her that different. She wasn't like those girls he had met.

Maybe he felt like this just because he hadn't known anything about her. It wasn't a real feeling it was just... He didn't know what was its name but this feeling was not love. It couldn't be love.

He had been thinking about her and their first time lately and tonight when he met her for the second time and did it again with her, he couldn't help but to worry if this was just a dream. He might be too tired and fell asleep after the training and dreamed about all of this...

The orange haired man touched her soft cheek with his index finger. She was so warm. So real. This was not a dream. She was really here, sleeping naked in his arm.

It was impossible.

He knew he shouldn't be attracted to her. He didn't know her and she was not his type. She was his first woman, just that. This kind of feeling in his chest was not something he expected to have.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't deny it anymore. He wanted her.

Ichigo kissed her forehead softly without trying to wake her up. Maybe tomorrow they could talk about it...

.

_Do you believe in destiny?_

She asked him that question that evening when he asked her what she was doing there, in front of his hotel room's door, looking so much more beautiful than what he remembered. It had been so long that he almost believed that he would never meet the first woman he slept with anymore. But there she was, looking so gorgeous and fuckable.

Was it destiny?

Actually he didn't really care about it. He knew she shouldn't have been there and if somebody knew she was there, he might get into trouble. That's been why he told her to go when Grimmjow showed up. He didn't need to do another mistake. The first mistake he had done was sleeping with her and maybe another mistake he did was he let himself feeling jealous when Grimmjow, that bastard who was trying to steal everything from him, flirted with her.

He might regret this later but he didn't care, besides he knew he would regret it more if he let Grimmjow had his way with this woman. He wouldn't want that guy touched this woman. Not this woman.

Before he met her and had sex with her, he always thought that he could live without sex. He had had girlfriends and he did sport, sex seemed not so important. His friends called him a monk but he didn't care. Until he met her and everything turned upside down in his world. He tasted her once and he started wanting her more and more.

He had never really thought about it but when they had sex for the second time that night he started to think that maybe there was such a thing like destiny or Gods. Maybe she was really the one for her. The thought came just few seconds before he released his seed inside her. He brushed away the thought as soon as it came into his mind.

There was no such a thing like destiny.

When he woke up in the morning, he found that he was alone in his bed. He looked around the room but he found noone in the room. He cursed as he jumped off the bed, didn't bother to wear his boxer.

There was noone in the shower either. He was really alone. She wasn't there. No note or anything, she just disappeared like that leaving the tall man alone and angry.

Ichigo kicked a wooden chair angrily.

.

She left him again.

Just like the last time, she didn't leave any note for him, she just left like that. Only this time she did it quitely before he woke up. She knew she owed him an explanation but too bad, she has no excuse and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie.

Orihime closed her eyes and exhaled. Her hands rested on her still flat tummy. She had a strong feeling that this time she did it right. She wouldn't know until few weeks but she just knew it. She would have his baby.

Sighing as she slowly opened her eyes, Orihime then looked outside of the airplane's window. She wondered how would he reacted when he woke up and found out that she had left without a word. Maybe he would be pissed off but she could almost sure that he would be relieved. If she were there when he woke up, it would be awkward for them. He would ask her to leave, like that night when they slept together for the first time. This time, she wouldn't let him do that. She left before he could tell her to.

What had happened last night would be the last time. She would never meet him again. Never. Though she believe that he would forget her right away, she knew he would never forget him. How could she? If she were really pregnant this time, she would have to see the baby everyday and of course the baby would remind her of him. The stupid yet handsome man she had chosen to be the father of her child.

Orihime bit her lip a little too hard that she could taste some blood. She shouldn't have to feel this way everything was going just like what she had planned. It was good that they would never meet again, wasn't it?

She knew she should be happy because she would have the baby she had always wanted, but then why when she saw a cloud outside the window that shaped like his head, she felt some tears fell on her cheeks?

.

TBC

.

Author's note:

I am a little busy lately so yeah... I am so sorry. :) thanks for the review :D Sorry about the grammar. It is not easy to write a story using a language which isn't your first (not even your second) language. So, forgive me... :P I did my best you know.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I don't own Bleach and I borrow the plot from a novel I read "Nobody's Baby But Mine"

.

6

.

.

.

"Ichigo... It's already September!"

Ichigo Kurosaki groaned. He was still in his bed, sleeping soundly like a sloth when his mother called him this morning, well it was almost 10 am but for him who had an insomniac lately every night, it was too early to wake up. He loved his mother but to tell the truth he just wanted to sleep right now.

"I know Mom, I know..."

"Then when will you come home? We missed you!" His mother sounded upset and he opened one of his eyes, he hated when his mother use this method to get him to do whatever she wanted, "you didn't have to work until new season started, so what are you doing there?"

"I have things to do," he lied, "side jobs..."

"But you don't have to work everyday, at least come to see us this weekend, you're free, aren't you? Don't you miss your family?"

He groaned and tried to sit up, he hated it when his mother used this tone to talk to him. She knew very well what his weakness was. He loved his mother too much to disappoint her.

"Of course I miss you all, how're Yuzu and Karin?"

"They're missing you, they told me to call you. They wanted to meet you. You may bring your new girlfriend with you if you want," Masaki sounded hopeful, "maybe you've found someone decent now?"

"Mom!" Ichigo protested, "I've always dated decent girls."

"But they are much younger than you!"

"Age's difference doesn't matter."

"But you always broke up with them after only few dates. You've to try dating someone different this time," his mother sounded serious for a moment until he heard some giggled as she continued, "now that you're already thirty, I wish you could just..."

"I am just turning twenty nine, Mom!" Ichigo groaned, he knew his mother did that to tease him. She knew how he hated being older, "I won't be thirty until next year!"

Somehow he could see his mother grinning when she said, "well, you see, when he is twenty nine, your father had been a father of three kids..."

Ichigo sighed, he knew exactly what his mother was trying to say, this was not the first time he had this kind of conversation with her, since he turned twenty seven, his mother had urged him to get married and give her grandchild, "I am not Dad, Mom... Besides, Dad's lucky, he met you when he was twenty. I hadn't met someone like that..."

"Really? Not even one?"

Suddenly his mind wandered to the night of his twenty-ninth birthday. That woman he slept with...

He tried not to think about it. Not when he would never meet that woman anymore.

"Not even one."

He gulped.

Maybe he had been lying.

.

What would you do if something you had wished for so long, finally, really happened?

Orihime Inoue had never really thought that it would really happened. She had been praying for this but never had she imagined that it would really happened. She had imagined what she would do if this happened one day but imagining it and experiencing it were two different things. She thought she would be happy, she would cry tears of joy, she would scream and jump around the room... She imagined so many things but when it was really happening what she really did was sitting there in the toilet, looking at the proof in her hand.

Suddenly she lost her ability to speak.

"Orihime, how's it?" Rukia knocked on the door, "it's been thirty minutes!"

Orihime opened her mouth but her tongue was so weak that nothing came out from her mouth.

She looked at the stick once again. Frowning and wondering how accurate this little thing was.

"Orihime, answer me please?"

Rukia was really worried. She wondered if she should go get her brother to kick the door open. She had been worried about the long haired woman since she fainted on her birthday last week. She had been really pale lately and now that she had spent more times with her, Rukia had realized that Orihime had lost her appetite. That was weird because after being friend with the young professor, she knew that Orihime ate almost as much as Renji. She was really worried this morning when she came visiting her and found the woman was in her kitchen throwing her breakfast up.

It took nearly ten minutes before she realized what might be the reason of Orihime's sudden illness. She took her bicycle and went to the nearest drug store to get her a pregnancy test.

If Orihime really were pregnant then there was no doubt that a certain orange haired man was the father of the baby.

"Orihime," Rukia warned, "if you didn't open the door in five minutes, I will..."

Rukia hadn't even finished her sentence when Orihime finally opened the door.

"Are you okay?" Rukia frowned as she realized how pale the other girl looked, "c'mon let's take a seat first."

Orihime didn't say anything as they walked back to the living room. They sat on the couch silently. Rukia was waiting for the older woman to say something. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this but she was really nervous. She was not that fond of Ichigo but she had been friend with Orihime and if she really were pregnant with that bastard's son...

Rukia was torn. She knew that Orihime wanted the baby and that she didn't want to be in relationship with anyone, but lately Rukia had realized something else that could complicate the things more than they already were.

Orihime had been falling in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So," Rukia sat down next to the auburn haired woman, her violet eyes glanced at the pregnancy test in Orihime's hand but from her position she couldn't see the result, "what did it say?"

To be honest, Rukia had never thought that it would end up like this when she brought Orihime to the club with her that night. She knew that Ichigo was kind of attractive but she was so sure that being a Professor, Orihime wouldn't be that stupid to fall in love with him. Plus, didn't she say that Ichigo was not her type at all?

"Orihime?" Rukia sounded worried, she could guess the result but she just needed to hear Orihime said something, anything.

A good looking yet stupid man, that was the type of man that Orihime had looked for. Rukia didn't try to correct her about Ichigo, that he was not stupid at all, but she didn't think that it was that important but after knowing that the older woman had unconsciously fallen for the orange head, Rukia wished she had told her.

"I'm pregnant Rukia," Orihime sighed, she turned her face toward the raven haired girl and smiled but her eyes somehow looked sad, "I am going to have a baby... His baby..."

She had never admitted before that she had fallen in love with Ichigo but that day when she come back from Hokkaido after sleeping with Ichigo for the second time, she had been crying whole night. She didn't say anything. Rukia hugged her that night and patted her back. She didn't know what had happened but she had a feeling that Orihime had realized something about her own feeling.

Today, they sat on the same couch and once again Rukia hugged Orihime to calm her down. She didn't cry this time but Rukia just now, something had changed.

.

"Hey, babe, sorry I've been busy lately so I couldn't see you," Renji pulled Rukia for a kiss but the petite girl pulled away, she was not in the mood for this. The red haired man groaned. He had missed her so much and the way she rejected him kind of hurting him, "what's wrong?"

"This is not the right time for this," Rukia flopped down to the couch in her living room, her brother was working so they were alone for now, "I want to talk with you."

Renji furrowed his tattooed eyebrow and sat down next to her, "what's happened?"

Rukia sighed, thinking for the right word to start the conversation. The red haired man studied her face before he came to a crazy conclusion. His face turned pale.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant?!"

Rukia smacked the back of his head, "are you stupid? Of course no! Didn't I told you I were on pills? Besides when was the last time we did it all the way? Five months ago! There's no way I am pregnant now!" Her face was red. If Orihime had thought that Ichigo was stupid, then what would she think about this red haired baboon?

Renji sighed, he rubbed the back of his head, "you scared me there, Byakuya would skin me alive if I made you pregnant. So what's wrong?"

"Well don't worry," Rukia frowned, "I wasn't the one who got pregnant this time."

Learning the fact that somebody did get pregnant didn't make Renji feeling better, "so who's it? If you tried to accuse me here, I swear I hadn't slept with any other woman!"

Rukia fought an urge to smile. Despite his look and how he behaved normally, Rukia knew that Renji was really loyal to her. He might flirt many girls out there but she was sure he never went too far. She knew him better than that. She wanted to tease him more about this but this wasn't the right time.

"That's not what I mean, idiot!" Rukia tried to sound angry but her smile betrayed her, "I mean, it's not your baby, and no it's not mine either."

Renji growled, he hated this. Rukia started to make him feeling like this was going to be some kind of trouble, "just tell me what happened, please?"

The petite woman sighed, "promise you will do exactly like what I ask you to if I told you?"

"Yeah, whatever just tell me what's happening."

Rukia took a deep breath, "well, it's Ichigo's."

It took two minutes for his brain to proceed the information his girlfriend had just told him. He blinked few times just to make sure it was not a dream. He was too dumbfounded, "who?"

"Ichigo's going to be a father next Spring."

.

"Acchoooo!"

"Well, thank you, Ichigo," the skinny black haired man took off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief, "next time you sneeze, try not to do it on someone's face."

"Tissue?" The tall half Mexican guy offered some tissue to the orange head.

"Thanks," Ichigo accepted the tissue, he frowned, "sorry, Ishida, I didn't mean to."

Uryuu Ishida snorted, "yeah sure."

Ichigo rubbed his nose. He was sure he didn't catch a cold or something. He narrowed his eyes. Maybe someone was talking about him. It must be that stupid cyan haired guy. Ichigo snickered. He always felt bitter whenever he remembered about that bastard who had been taking his position lately.

"So," Uryuu took a slice of pizza from the table, "where's Abarai?"

"He has a date with that midget," Ichigo turned the television on and change the channel to watch some anime.

"You sounds pretty jealous." Uryuu snickered before he bit his pizza.

"Jealous why? That midget isn't my type," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least he had a girlfriend," Chad tried to hide his smile.

"Not you too, Chad," Ichigo groaned, "so what if I had no girlfriend."

"You had a date with that girl Mizuiro introduced to you last week right?" Uryuu didn't really want to know about his private life but since it was Ichigo, he enjoyed to see his expression.

Ichigo tried to recall his memory of dating some random girl few days ago. Now he remembered that Mizuiro had introduced him to a girl who was apparently one his fans. They had dinner together once but that's all. Ichigo didn't even kiss her. There was something wrong about that girl. The way she giggled or the way she looked at him... He didn't really like it.

"We had dinner, that's all."

"That's all?"

"Yea, that's all."

"But he is your type."

Ichigo tried to remember how the girl looked like. She was cute, when she smiled he could see her dimples. She was a university student, second year. Her hair was permed and dyed. Her eye lashes were long and she smelled like a candy. Now that he thought about it, she did resemble one of his exes except she sounded more excited when they talk about soccer. That girl was one of his fan, and reminded him of Yuzu and Karin. He couldn't date her anyway, not romantically.

He frowned at the thought. She was his type, true, usually he wouldn't hesitate to date girls like her. In the past, he would only date girls like her but now... Wait, did he change his preference?

When he thought about 'his type of girl' now, there was a blur image of someone with auburn hair.

"So? Don't tell me you don't like girls anymore?" Uryuu snickered. Ichigo had often called him _girly_ and now was the right time to pay him back, "is that the case?"

"Stupid!" Ichigo's face turned red, "I like girls!"

"I wonder," the black haired man drank his beer.

"Maybe," Chat joined in to tease Ichigo, "he had found a girl he really loved."

Uryuu hid his smile behind the beer can, "wow, really? Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was saved when the bell was ringing repeatedly. They all knew the only person who would ring the bell like that despite Ichigo's past warning.

"Well, that must be Renji," Ichigo stood up to unlock the door. He left his friend behind but he could feel their eyes on his back.

He was running away from the topic.

Ichigo unlocked the door and opened it, "hey, what's up? I thought you were with that midget girlfriend of yours?"

There was something different with Renji. His expression made Ichigo started to worry. He didn't look like his usual self. He wondered if something happened between him and Rukia before he came.

"What's wrong? You look like someone's dead," Ichigo joked as he stepped aside to let Renji entered his apartment but Renji didn't move an inch, "hey, what's happened? Don't tell me... You got Rukia's pregnant?"

Renji shot Ichigo a weird look, "not me, it's you."

Ichigo scowled, "what?"

"Ichigo," Renji sighed, "You will have a baby."

.

TBC.

.

Author's note:

Hello, thanks for reading... Well my first language is Indonesia and second is Japanese I learned English at school but that doesn't mean I have good English... After all, I will try to improve by reading more English book.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't own Bleach and I borrow the plot from a novel I read "Nobody's Baby But Mine"

.

7.

.

.

"You're going to quit?"

"No, not really..." Orihime Inoue laughed nervously as they walked in the corridor. She didn't expect that she would bumped into Byakuya Kuchiki that afternoon when she left the director room, "it's more like a long vacation for me... I will be back next year."

The corridor was surprisingly empty at this hour. Both lecturers walked side by side as she explained to him what she had been doing in the director's room. It wasn't everyday she had a chance to talk with Byakuya like this.

The tall and slender man nodded, his long silky black hair moved as he turned his head to look at the shorter woman,"so what are you going to do? Traveling?" He added coolly, "don't get me wrong, I am just curious. My sister seems really fond of you lately."

"Rukia-chan is a good friend of mine," Orihime chuckled, she wonder how would he reacted if he knew that she was pregnant and it was all thanks too Rukia's scheme, "and yes, maybe, I'll travel but for now I just wanna stay at home, doing nothing... You know, I barely had enough time to rest lately."

Byakuya smiled, something that he didn't do really often. His smile disappear after few seconds, "your students would miss you."

"Oh I'd miss them as well!" Orihime admitted, they were in the foyer already so she stopped and smiled, "I am going to get my car, I have to see my doctor."

"Okay, I still have a class after 2," the handsome man narrowed his eyes, "are you sick?"

She shook her head quickly, "ah no, I just have to do some check up! So, uh, see you!"

Orihime left the man hastily. She was never a good liar and Byakuya was as sharp as he looked like. She didn't want him to know just yet. Rukia would hate her if she let him know that his beloved sister was the one behind all of this.

The beautiful woman hadn't walked too far when someone caught her upper arm to stop her from opening the car's door. She was too surprised to react, it happened so fast that she didn't even have a chance to scream.

"Here you are."

She recognized that voice.

Slowly she tilted her head to look at his face. His large and strong hand still clenched on her arm. A deep scowl was painted on his face, it was clear that he was not amused at the moment. She turned white. This man was the last person she wanted to see right now. She couldn't feel her hand anymore, he had practically cut his blood circulation with his clench.

The man with bright orange hair looked angry. He always looked angry but this was the first time Orihime ever saw someone actually looked this angry, and she had an idea why he had been this angry. She wished she were wrong though...

"So _Princess,_" he hissed "we need to talk."

Orihime didn't care how he found her or how he knew about all of this, she just wanted to run away at the time but his power was much too strong than hers.

"We don't have anything to talk," Orihime gritted her teeth, she was frustrated because he wouldn't let her go, "I need to go, now! Let me go!"

"Oh, no, I won't let you go!" Ichigo growled, he pulled her away from her car, "we need to talk. You owe me an explanation."

"Let me go! I owe you nothing!"

Ichigo stopped in front of his car and opened the door with one hand before he pushed her in, "no, we need to talk. You owe me an explanation about the baby," he added with a deeper tone, "our baby."

* * *

She had no idea where he was taking her. Once he got into the car and started driving, the handsome man said nothing. Orihime looked outside the window. There were so many questions in her head at the time, like, how did he know?

Orihime couldn't believe that Rukia could do this to her. She thought they were friends! The only person who knew about her baby's father was Rukia. She also knew that Orihime did not want Ichigo to know about her pregnancy. How could her?

Now that he knew about the baby, what would he do? Would he ask her to abort the baby? Wait, did he really know about the baby?

Orihime sighed, she couldn't stand the silence anymore, "what do you want from me?"

"The truth," Ichigo grunted, his eyes were still on the road, "are you really pregnant?"

Orihime bit her own lip, so he did know.

"What do you think?"

There was a pause there. Orihime wondered if his tiny little brain was trying to process what she had said.

"Is that mine?"

What a stupid question. Of course it was his.

"What if I said 'yes it is'?"

"Fuck it, woman! Don't play game with me! Just answer me, yes or no!" Ichigo hit the brake to stop as the traffic lamp turned red, finally he turned to look at Orihime, "you're not a fan, right?"

Orihime blinked, she didn't know how to lie in this situation, "no, I am not your fan," she admitted, "I didn't even know anything about soccer until I met you..."

"And you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With my baby?"

She sighed. She hated to admit it but she had no choice, "...yes".

Ichigo hit the gas slowly when the traffic lamp turned green. He said nothing but the permanent scowl on his face looked deeper than usual. Orihime wondered what he had in his head at the moment.

"I don't understand," Ichigo started, "why did you do that. Why me? You don't even know me."

"I just want a baby," Orihime admitted. She realized that he had known, she had no reason to keep hiding it from him, "I think you are the right person to give me a baby."

"Because I am popular and handsome," Ichigo said, he looked disgusted, "is that so?"

Orihime almost chuckled, "well, because you're stupid," she let out a small chuckle when she saw his expression, "I had higher IQ than most children, and it ruins my childhood. It was not easy, I don't want my child to experience the same thing... You had the face but not the brain, that's why I chose you."

"I'm not stupid. Why do you think I am stupid?!" Ichigo didn't know if this was the right time to feel offended or not. He took a deep breath and counted to ten silently before he continued, "so, you didn't plan to tell me about the baby."

That was not a question, Orihime knew it, however she nodded her head, "yes, I planned to keep it as my secret."

"Forever?"

She nodded again, "yes, forever."

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed, "do you even know what would happen to my carrier if they knew about this?"

Orihime frowned, "what? People having babies everyday."

"That's not the point!" He shouted, the way she managed to sound so innocent somehow pissed him up, "I hate rumors okay?!"

The pregnant woman pouted. Once again she looked outside the window, "I won't abort it."

"What?!"

"I will not kill the baby," she repeated, a deep scowl similar to his plastered upon her beautiful face, "I will have the baby. No matter what you say."

"Good," Ichigo muttered without even looking at the woman, "you couldn't kill my baby."

A weird feeling teased her gut when she heard that, "this is not your baby," she protested, "it is mine! You cannot take it from me!"

"I can, oh hell yes I can," there was something dangerous in the way he said those words, "I can call my lawyer and we can start a custody war, I believe I could win the custody easily."

"No!" This never came into her mind before, a custody war for a baby that wasn't even born yet, "you don't want this baby!"

Ichigo tsk-ed, "who said I didn't want the baby? It is mine."

Orihime face became paler than usual. Ichigo sounded serious. What would happened to her if he really started a custody war? He had money to pay the best lawyer and there are reasons why he could win the custody...

"What do you want from me?" Orihime hissed, she was angry and scared at the same time, "I know I was wrong but you couldn't just take this baby away from me. I want this baby... You can always get married to someone and have another baby... This baby... I..."

"Right," before she realized, Ichigo had parked his car in front of a building, "I will get married and have the baby just like what you said."

"W-what?"

Ichigo unfastened the seat-belt, "let's go. We will get married today."

"What?!"

He opened the door and helped her to unfasten the seat-belt, "you hear me, we get married today."

"No!" Orihime shouted, she slapped his hand away, her face was as red as her hair, "you must be kidding! I don't wanna marry you!"

Ichigo sighed, his brown eyes narrowed, "I don't wanna marry you either but we will get married so get the fuck outta the car!"

It was actually pretty funny when Ichigo put her arms around her waist and lift her out of the car. He closed the dor with his hips as he hold the screaming woman.

"No! Put me down now!" Orihime kicked the air to no avail, "you hurt me!"

"I won't put you down unless you agreed to behave and marry me today," Ichigo scowled, she didn't need to know that whenever she struggle like that he felt... Good.

Orihime blanched at the idea of marrying this guy. This barbaric guy.

"No! I don't want to! Not now, not ever!"

"Fine, then I will call my lawyer now, you will lost the custody even before the baby is born, I will make it sure," Ichigo greeted his teeth, "or, you can marry me, at least until the baby is born so it can have my name. Of course after our divorce I would have half the custody."

"Di-divorce?!" Orihime stopped kicking, "what are you talking about?!"

"You don't think it would be a real marriage, don't you? It is just temporary, you give birth to the baby," Ichigo explained, "I don't plan to let my baby grows up without me and my name!"

"U-until the baby's born?"

"Yes," Ichigo started walking into the building, "and don't worry, you don't have to choose, you will marry me today. Whether you like it or not."

"No! At least put me down! I can walk, you barbaric man!"

* * *

Rukia was talking on the phone when Byakuya entered the room. The handsome man narrowed his eyes as his beloved sister waved her small hand. He had an idea who was on the phone. Of course it must have been that good for nothing red haired man. Byakuya had no problem with Renji personally. His only problem was that he dated his baby sister. In his mind, Rukia was still too young to had a boyfriend.

"So, you did it like what I told you?" Rukia lowered her voice. Her brother didn't need to know about her plan. She had just realized lately that her brother had developed some kind of crush toward the beautiful auburn haired woman who lived next door. She liked Orihime and she thought she looked good together with her brother but she knew that after what had happened, it was impossible.

"Yeah, you have to see what he looked like when I told him the news," Renji snickered, "and he was really angry. You know that man could be really violent when he got angry."

Rukia nodded but then she realized that he couldn't see her, "so, if everything went according to my plan, he supposed to see Orihime today."

Her boyfriend laughed, "I know him for years, he would marry the girl."

"You think so?"

"Of course," Rukia could imagine Renji rolled his eyes at the moment, "he wouldn't let the baby grows up without his name. That man's ego as big as Mount Fuji! Besides you can imagine what's gonna happen if the press knew that he had a bastard child... No... Ichigo has too much pride for that."

Somehow Rukia couldn't help not to smile. She had a crazy feeling that it was not the only reason why he asked her to marry him but she said nothing. Renji would not understand that women had something called woman's intuition. Rukia believed that this time she was doing the right thing. She definitely believed that it was just about time for both of orange heads to understand about their own feeling.

"So, where is Ichigo now?" still smiling, Rukia asked her boyfriend, "Is he still too shocked to leave the room?"

Renji snickered, "you gotta be kidding. That guy was kinda fast. He called his lawyer last night to prepare some kind of premarital agreement. You know, an agreement that..."

"You don't have to explain me what premarital agreement is dumbass," Rukia scowled, "so, he isn't with you right now?"

"No, he isn't," somehow, the red headed man sounded amused, "if I were correct, and I believe I am correct, right now he must be somewhere marrying that poor woman."

* * *

"Congratulation," the middle-aged man in suit smiled professionally as he shook his hand before he turned to shake her hand, "you are husband and wife now. We need to process the documents but you can keep the copy for now."

"Thank you," Ichigo grunted. He didn't like how people in the registry office were whispering to each other when he entered the office with the auburn haired woman, "you can mailed the documents to my lawyer."

"Of course, Kurosaki-san," the man's smile got wider, "I always wondered when you would finally settle down. Your carrier has always been perfect but now with a beautiful wife like Inoue-san, _your life_ would be perfect."

Orihime blushed but Ichigo said nothing. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away to leave that office. As they leaving, Orihime could feel those people's eyes were on her. She wondered if any of the women in that room was Ichigo's fangirl. She followed Ichigo leaving the building quickly. She entered the car with nothing to say, still couldn't believe what had just happened. It happened so fast, now she was a married woman. She was no longer Orihime Inoue but Orihime Kurosaki.

Wait...

Orihime blinked.

What had happened to her this year was unbelievable.

She'd slept with a man she barely knows, not only once but twice. Then she got pregnant with that man's baby and planned to be a single mother, but suddenly the man found out about her plan and pregnancy and forced her to marry him. Now she was married. Just few hours ago she was still a happy single mother-to-be.

She couldn't believe it. Orihime pinched both of her cheek to check whether or not it was only a dream.

"OUCH!"

"What are you doing, stupid?!" Ichigo turned to look at his wife for few seconds before he looked back on the road.

"I'm checking if this was only a dream," Orihime huff-ed as she rubbed her own cheeks, now they looked red, "unfortunately it isn't a dream."

Ichigo tried to hide his amused chuckle.

It might be quite amusing from now on.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**EDIT:**

response to guest:

sorry for my lack of originality but first of all u need to know that though my works are inspired from other works, they're not exactly the same. i gave you the title of the work i "copy" to compare... TRY TO READ THE ORIGINAL WORK AND SEE HOW MUCH IT IS DIFFERENT! I mentioned in the beginning that I borrowed THE MAIN PLOT is to respect the original story, but it is still different! You want something original? dont read fanfic! we all borrowed the characters here.

(sorry to say this repeatedly in author's note, you must be bored)

Sorry if I did many mistakes, in Bahasa Indonesia, we don't have plural forms, so how to say one book, or two is same. Also we don't have 'she' or 'he', for female or male we refers them with one same word (so I tend to mix them a lot x( )

One more thing, we don't have past tenses or future tenses. Or present continues and so on and so on. I am a beta reader for fanfic in Bahasa Indonesia and I do have (almost) perfect grammar in Bahasa, but when it comes to English? I have to say I am a novice. I keep on practicing to get better, if you read my old stories you might understand. Your review, when you tell me not only what's wrong but also how to correct it, is really helping me because I will try my best to remember it and not to do the same mistakes.

I am so happy when you corrected me, it helps me improve. But I do have feelings, and it hurts me when a reader review me saying I was "fucking" wrong for writing 'I were' instead of 'I was'. First, there is a nicer way to say it, second, I do know I was wrong, it was more like a typo because I lost my concentration not because I really don't know about it.

For those rude people, let me tell you:

Before you judge me, try to write a story with a language that's not your mother language. Let's see how perfect your grammar would be.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"This is going to be your room."

The room wasn't as big as his room where they made love for the first time but it wasn't as dark either. There was a large window connected to a small balcony that caught her attention. The room was a little bit too girly for his taste, so she decided that this room had been belonged to someone else.

Orihime walked to the bed. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on the bed. Her husband was still leaning on the door with his arms crossed on his well-toned chest, "I don't know that you love teddy bears."

Ichigo growled as his new wife took the brown teddy bear on the bed and put in on her laps, "it belongs to my sisters. This room was their room when they come visiting me."

Orihime frowned she put the teddy bear back, "then I couldn't stay in this room."

The husband shook his head, "nah, they had stopped staying here since two years ago. They preferred to stay in a hotel. Maybe they realized that their big brother needs some privacy too."

Orihime hid a smile. She didn't have any sister but she knew that the reason why his little sisters didn't stay with him anymore was because they had a boyfriend already. She could imagine how Ichigo would react if he realized that his little sisters had started dating. Despite his look, Orihime had realized that Ichigo was a kind of overprotective older brother.

"Why're you smiling?"

Orihime shook her pretty head, "oh, no... I just think that your sisters must be really cute."

He tried not to blush, "they're kinda cute. Sometime."

See? She was right. Deep inside Ichigo Kurosaki was a family man. He really cared about his little sisters. She would never imagine that he could see this kind of expression plastered on his usually stern face.

Orihime looked around the room and started to feel that she would love this room more than his plain old room. Sure she would miss that house, however there were memories with her brother in that house but she just had to be patience. After few months, she would be free. They would have a divorce after the baby born and she could be back to her old routine. Except this time she wouldn't be alone.

She would have a baby and despite what she had planned, she would have to share the custody with this man. She had no choice but to accept the offer because she knew she couldn't afford a custody battle with him.

Suddenly Orihime felt really tired and yawned.

Ichigo sighed, "well I think you must be tired. You should sleep now. I will wake you up for dinner when it's ready. We will talk more about our contract later," Ichigo added before he closed the door behind him, "good night."

Orihime fell asleep even before her head touched the pillow.

.

Ichigo was laying on his bed, both hands under his head and the paper of his marriage registration were scattered on the pillow next to him. His brown eyes were wide opened as he looked at the ceiling.

He had called his favorite Chinese restaurant for the dinner. He had about thirty minutes before the food arrived and he had to wake up his wife for dinner. Then they would had another talk. He wondered how he should started the conversation though.

He had so many things in his head when his cellphone rang and surprised the tall guy.

He grunted as he took the phone and answered it. He didn't even bother to check who was it. There were only few people knowing his cellphone number.

"Hn, who's this?" He grunted, he wasn't really in the mood to talk and he hoped that the caller got the message.

"Yo, Ichigo, it's me!"

Yeah of course it's him. He recognized his noisy voice but he decided not to be friendly.

"'Me' who?"

"Hey... It's your best friend forever, Keigo!" He laughed, "where are you now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I don't have any best friend named Keigo," he was about to hang up the phone when somebody take over the phone.

"Oi, don't hang up the phone yet, it's me!" Another familiar voice.

Ichigo wasn't really in the mood to talk with his friends but he decided that it might be his chance to announce his marriage to his best friends. He planned to keep the marriage as a secret but sooner or later they would know about it so why not now?

"What's up, Renji?"

"Well, we're hanging out right now. Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, and me. We're in the usual club, would you like to join us?" Renji asked, "I know you're still shocked by the fact that you're going to have a kid but it doesn't mean you should stop having fun right? C'mon come and join us! Mizuiro said he's gonna call his friends, cute girls, to join us!"

The soccer team's Captain sat up, "no, sorry, I can't."

"Hey, don't be so boring," Renji tried again, "I knew you were depressed but you shouldn't lock yourself in your gloomy apartment! You need to enjoy your life, dude!"

"No, I would have a dinner with my wife, at home tonight. So you guys have fun without me because I would stay home tonight."

"So what if you have a wife? You should still..." Renji paused when he realized what had just he heard, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT WIFE?!"

Ichigo didn't answer. He hung up the phone and sat up from his bed. He turned off the phone and put it on the table before he left his bed room. He would wait for the food in the living room.

.

"This is delicious..." Orihime's face looked so happy when he tried the food. She had tried Chinese food few times before but this was the most delicious Kung Pao chicken she had ever tried.

Orihime woke up earlier even before Ichigo came to her room to wake her up. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes into a pair of baggy pants and over-sized t-shirt. She braided her long auburn hair messily and didn't put any make up on. She know that he wasn't interested in her and vice versa so she didn't think to put any effort according to her looks. Not that she needed that.

She wondered if her husband also thought the same thing with her. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. His hair looked messier than usual. Even so, she had to admit that he looked so sexy. Well of course she would never tell him.

Ichigo smirked, "I am glad you like it," he drank his beer, "I actually planned to take you out for the dinner but I realized you might be tired after today. This is from my favorite chinese food restaurant around here."

Orihime blushed, she didn't think that Ichigo would consider her well-being, "thank you... I do feel kind of tired. Lately I fell asleep a lot even when I was working on something."

"Was it because of your pregnancy?" Ichigo asked.

She thought that talking about pregnancy with a man was uncomfortable but she realized that Ichigo was the baby's father. She had no choice but to talk about it with him.

"The doctor said it is normal to feel always sleepy when you are pregnant," Orihime explained, "I feel anemiac too sometime and also nauseatic but this is not dangerous. I think every pregnant woman would feel this feeling."

Ichigo filled his empty glasses with more beer, "so, it would be okay as long as you have enough rest, right?"

Orihime nodded, "that's why I quit temporarily from my work place."

Her husband nodded, "good. I think I need to remind you that as the baby's father I want the baby to be healthy. You need to take care of your pregnancy really carefully."

Orihime didn't say anything. She continued chewing her dinner. She wondered if he really cared about the baby in her womb. She had realized that he was a kind of family man but did he really want a baby? Why would he go this far by marrying her? Didn't he love freedom? Why would he marry her when he knew she wasn't young anymore.

Ever since that day, when she met him for the first time and slept with him on his birthday night, Orihime had been browsing the articles about him on internet. She had read in an article that Ichigo's favorite color was black but in his house there were so many things in blue color, or that article that wrote that Ichigo had never considered to get married...

There were so many things she read on internet about him but most of those things were wrong. She wondered how many things he had been hiding from the public. She bet people wouldn't believe her if she said that he had a cute teddy bear in his apartment.

"The baby," Ichigo started, "why do you want it so much?"

Orihime swallowed, "well, I just..." She decided that she didn't have to hide the truth from him anymore, "I think I will never get married, but I want to have a baby of my own."

"And you didn't want to go to the sperm bank?"

She frowned and then sighed. She put down her chopsticks and prepared to tell him a rather long story about her past, "when I was really young, my parents always beat me up. I was smarter than other kids and always asked some questions to my parents. My parents were junkies and alcoholic. They always had headache and my questions made their head aches, so they beat me," she was surprised when she saw the look on his face as she told him the story of her past, "my brother took me away, we left the house and he started acting as my guardian. He worked so hard for me so I wanted to make him proud of me. I studied hard and the teachers always praised me. Some of the students hated that I was always the teachers' favorite student. I was bullied when I was at school. That's why when the teacher offered me the acceleration program I was so excited, I didn't want to go to that school anymore. I graduated when I was still really young and entered university but everybody was older than me so I don't have any friend... The books for university students were so expensive, and I was too young to start working part time, so my brother work harder to buy me books and also pay for my study. He had never said anything... Until he died," she smiled sadly, "after that, my fiancée told me that I was boring and left me. Then I realized, there's nothing good from being too smart. I want my baby to be normal. That's why I have to be careful choosing the man who'll gonna be my baby's sperm donor."

Ichigo's brows were furrowed, "and you chose me because you think I am stupid?"

Orihime shrugged, "aren't you?"

This was the first time she told him the full story. He wondered if he should be laughing or angry right now. The woman had been assuming that he was stupid. She wanted to have a normal baby from him. How hilarious!

"So you think you could raise the baby alone, without its father?"

Orihime drank her orange juice, "my brother, Sora raised me all alone. His income was lower than mine but he did it. Why can't I?"

Ichigo shook his head, "he didn't get pregnant. You are pregnant and you are alone. Do you realize you hard it would be? I have seen my mother being pregnant with my sisters and it wasn't easy. You live alone, what if something happened to you and the baby, even before it was born?"

She didn't say anything. Honestly, she knew that he was right. She had never imagined before that being pregnant was going to be this hard.

"Tomorrow let's go to the doctor to check on your condition," Ichigo wiped his mouth with a paper napkin, "I want to know about the baby's progress."

Orihime frowned, "why are you interested? I mean you don't want to have any kid!"

There was something weird that almost sound like a chuckle in Ichigo's word, "who told you that?" He raised a brow, "have I ever told you that I don't want to have a baby?"

She blinked innocently, "well no, but..."

"No 'but's," Ichigo emptied his glass of beer and slammed it on the table, "you know nothing about me. You slept with me twice and you know nothing about me."

His words were so sharp. Somehow it hurt her feeling but she couldn't say anything to deny him because she knew what he said was true. She didn't know him.

"We still had time though," Ichigo continued, he played with his empty glass, "now you're my wife, let's get along at least until the baby's born."

Orihime shrugged.

It wouldn't be easy to get along with someone so stupid and also barbaric like him. But he was right. She had no choice.

At least until the baby's born.

.

"He must be crazy!"

"Shut up, Asada, you're noisy," Ishida massaged his temple, "we all know that Ichigo Kurosaki is crazy."

"But getting married to a woman he barely know?" Keigo made a scarred face, "no, I can't imagine this! What's with him? Just because he got that woman pregnant doesn't mean he has to marry her," he turned to the smaller guy, "right Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro frowned, his eyes were still on the phone's screen though, "don't put me in the same level like you. If I got my girlfriend pregnant, I would be a man and marry her. Well, of course I always make sure that I wouldn't impregnate her but you know," he added with a devilish cute smile, "shit happens."

"But still! It's Ichigo we're talking about! Since when Ichigo became a father figure? He loves his freedom!" Keigo tried again, "he shouldn't marry her! She isn't even young!"

Renji hid his smirk behind his glass of vodka, "hm, but she's damn sexy. I think Ichigo is lucky to have her as his wife. Don't you remember her boobs?"

Chad smiled, "I had a feeling that this is the best thing for Ichigo, I always think he needs to settle down."

"Yeah sure," Ishida snickered, "though I've to admit that I pity the woman. She doesn't deserve him as a husband."

"Hey," Chad gave his empty glass to the bartender to be refilled, "don't be so mean, I think Ichigo would be a great husband and father."

The four other guys looked at each other before laughed their ass off. Even Mizuiro looked away from his phone as he laughed.

"C'mon, I know you're Ichigo's best friend, Chad," Keigo laughed, "but you've to admit that Ichigo would be a shitty father and husband."

Chad shrugged.

"Well whatever," Renji raised his glass, "for Ichigo!"

"For Ichigo!"

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

.

Being pregnant was one thing but being married was just... Well Orihime Inoue, Kurosaki now, couldn't really explain it. She was going to be a mother and that felt so real, she could feel her baby growing inside her tummy and the feeling was amazing, but being a wife of the famous Ichigo Kurosaki was just so... That didn't feel real at all. Not even when she read the newspaper this morning.

Someone must have been telling the press about their marriage, it was even on the television! She was relieved though because at least the didn't know about their contract, or about her. They had been speculating about his new wife but she knew they would never guess that his wife was someone as old as her. Not to mention, as plain and unattractive as her.

Another surprised was, Ichigo didn't seem to be bothered too much about the news. He read the newspaper casually and tossed it aside after he read it for a minute. His face was unreadable. She wondered what was in his mind as he eat his breakfast.

They were in the kitchen. She made her own breakfast and was sipping her morning tea when Ichigo entered the kitchen sleepily. He made a cup coffee and drank it slowly as he read the newspaper, Orihime decided to make some sandwich for her, he mouth a thank you casually as if it was something that had happened everyday. For a moment, it amazed her how casual they had acted around each other though it was only their first morning as husband and wife.

"I didn't expect them to know this fast."

Somehow Ichigo sounded much calmer than Orihime expected he would be. For someone so rough, she didn't expect him to be this calm. She had read articles about how often he almost lost his patience during an interview. She thought he hated press and this news would definitely bother him.

Ichigo observed the sandwich, wondered why the sandwich smell weird. Yes, no matter how she looked at him, he looked so calm as if the news didn't affect him.

"You expected them to know?" Orihime frowned, she hadn't had her morning sickness for a while but lately she got irritated easily.

Ichigo shrugged, "why do you think I married you?" He bit his sandwich and put it back down, he drank his coffee hastily. "Now it's just about time for my family to found out. By the way, what was in the sandwich?"

"Strawberry jam, tomato, lettuce, ham and peanut butter..." Orihime frowned when she saw his expression, "what? Don't tell me you hate tomatoes?"

He didn't say anything though. He continued eating his sandwich, praying that he wouldn't commit later. Maybe she was doing this to make him angry, or was it the baby? He had heard that pregnant women and their food preference. However he tried to finish the sandwich without actually complaining about it.

There was something else bothering him though.

"What are you looking at?"

Orihime blinked. She didn't realized she had been staring at him this whole time, "oh no... I just... Uh... Don't you plan to sue them?" She pointed at the newspaper on the table.

The carrot head looked amused, "for what?"

"Wrong information?"

He sighed and shook his head, hands crossed, "but that is NOT wrong. They got it right. We're married."

"But what if your fans knew about it? You would break their heart..." The auburn haired woman pouted. "Don't you think you could lose your fans?"

Again, he surprised her when she heard he laughed. His laughter was manly and after two seconds she decided that she liked his laughter and wanted to hear it more often. It amazed her, and scared her, because he kept showing his other side to her that was nothing she had expected from him.

Not that she hated this other sides of him. In fact, she found that it was kind of attractive.

"Professor," he smirked and she hated her hormones because he looked too sexy to be true and it took so much for her to control herself not to jump on him and rape him, "I am a soccer player, not one of those boyband members, I don't need a fan to work."

She disliked the way he called her 'professor' to mock her, but she loved how sexy his voice was in her ears, "well, but you do need the supporters to support you."

"I do," he nodded, "but for that, I have my family and friends."

And wife.

But he didn't say it and somehow she felt disappointed. She didn't really know much about soccer but she had learned and she would not mind to support him if he wanted her to. But he didn't say it and it pissed her off.

"So," Orihime looked away, if she looked at his handsome face for too long she was afraid she would really jump over the table to strip him and then finally, rape him. Oh yeah she can do it, "how about your family, they would know about our marriage by now..." She paused, "what would _we _do?"

"Well, don't worry about them, they would be happy to know that I finally settled down. The only problem is, my mother would be sad if she knew that the real reason we got married is because YOU had tried to steal her first grandchild away from her," Ichigo didn't realize the sadness in her eyes as he continued, or maybe he pretend not to realize it, "so please don't say anything about your stupid plan in front of my mother, or my sisters. It would hurt them."

Orihime shook her pretty head, she smiled sadly and assured her that she wouldn't do anything that might hurt his family. She knew she had been wrong. She shouldn't have been doing this in the first place but she really wanted to have a baby. Not only a baby, she really wanted to have HIS baby. Of course she couldn't say it out loud. And what made her sad wasn't because he accused her for stealing his right as a a father but because she knew he was right. What she had done and tried to do was really bad.

"Good if you understand. Now let's talk about the rules. You live in my house so you have to follow my rules."

Here comes the barbaric man once again. Orihime gritted her teeth. She was here because he had kidnapped her yet he had the nerve to act oh so almighty to her. She glared at him but it didn't bother him at all. She couldn't scare him, if anything, she looked kind of cute when she glared like that.

Oh not that he would admit it out loud. No, she was not even his type.

"First, you shouldn't open the door to anyone when I am not here. Even if someone knocked on the door, you mustn't open the door. Just ignore them and wait until I came back!" He tapped his fingers on the table, "and you shouldn't answer the phone either, I have answering machine. Also you couldn't go out without me, in case it is an emergency, which mean someone is or might be dead or hurt, you have to call me first. Or leave me a message." He looked at her sternly, "understand?"

Actually, Orihime understood very well the reason why he gave her those rules. Of course he didn't plan to introduce her to any of his friends and that was so understandable. She understood but yet, for a weird reason, it hurt her heart. Just thinking that he was ashamed to have her as his wife hurt her so much. However she nodded and tried to hide her real feeling.

"Yes, I understand."

He sighed and stood up from his seat, "good, now get ready, we're leaving."

Orihime blinked her gray eyes, "leaving? Where?"

"I already made an appointment for you, we're gonna see a doctor. I need to know about the baby condition," he said casually as he walked to his room, "and after that, we're gonna visit another place. Just make yourself presentable."

Orihime pouted. A scowl, mirroring his, appeared on her beautiful face. Who did he think he is? He ordered her so easily. She felt annoyed by his attitude but still, she stood up and and got back to her room to get ready.

* * *

"The baby is really healthy. The heart beat is really strong. You got nothing to worry about."

The doctor was a handsome middle aged man with attractive silver hair who reminded Orihime to someone she had met before but couldn't really remember who. She listened to the handsome doctor seriously. He was not her doctor but Ichigo assured her that he was the best and he would not let anyone but the best to take care of his kid, though for a reason unknown to her, he looked like he didn't really like this doctor.

"In your next appointment, we could do an USG," the doctor himself, though he was fairly nice to her, seemed to return Ichigo's sentiment, "for now, I would prescribe some vitamin and supplement for you."

"Good, so the next appointment would be?"

"The first Friday next month," the doctor gave her the recipe and smiled, "you can give this to the nurse and get the supplement and vitamin."

Orihime returned the smile and she could see the older man obviously sighed and glared at her husband.

"I can't believe you finally got yourself a wife, Kurosaki, your father must be proud," the level of sarcasm in his tone surprised Orihime.

"Yeah," Ichigo rolled his eyes as he stood up, "you should told Ishida if you wanna have a grandkid as soon as possible."

Ishida?

Then it clicked in Orihime's head. The handsome doctor was Ishida Uryuu's father. She met the guy once so she didn't really remember his face but now that she met his father, she had to admit that they look alike. Or at least the aura seemed alike.

Orihime bowed to the doctor before she followed her husband leaving his office. She met the nurse who was explaining about the vitamin and supplement while trying to hard to get Ichigo's attention. Orihime bit her lower lip, looking at her husband from the corner of her eyes and almost failed to hide her relief when he was just scowling as the nurse giggling and joking about something that was actually kind of embarrassing.

His big hand was on her shoulder as he sighed, "so, it's that all? Ok, thanks. We gotta go now."

The nurse looked a little disappointed but only for a second before she tried again, "well, my name is Senna," she smiled, "I would be happy to help if you want to consult about your wife pregnancy, Kurosaki-san."

Orihime pouted. The woman had been rude. How could she said that right in front of his _pregnant_ wife? Did she realize that their marriage was not real? Did she feel that Ichigo didn't really love Orihime so she thought she might try her luck? Orihime had so little experience about flirting but she was sure that the woman had been trying to flirt with her husband and she didn't like it.

However, Ichigo furrowed his brows as he put one of his 'I don't care' face, "yeah thanks but I think we'll be alright."

When they left the hospital building, for the first time after they got married, Orihime felt so proud of her husband. She was sure that the woman had been flirting with him and she knew he realized it too, but whatever reason he had in his mind, maybe she wasn't his type, or maybe he wasn't in the mood, or maybe he thought of her feeling, whatever the reason was, Orihime felt so much better.

Maybe Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't as bad as what she thought he was.

"Are you listening?"

Orihime startled, "what? Uh, sorry, I was..."

Her face turned beet red because he caught her off guard. Her head was so full of many things so she didn't realize that he had been saying something. She chewed her lower lip and looked at the driving man apologetically.

He sighed, "you were thinking about something. What's it about now?"

She frowned, "nothing."

"Yeah sure," he rolled his eyes, not really interested to ask her more about that topic, "whatever, I just told you that from now on, you have to call me by my first name."

Orihime gasped, "what? Why? So suddenly!"

She wasn't the type of woman who would call a man by their first name casually. Besides, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Calling his first name would be too intimate. Would be too... Nervewrecking?

"It is not suddenly," he frowned but he didn't look at her as he drove the car, "you're my wife, it'll be weird if you call me Kurosaki, you're a Kurosaki too right now."

Well, he was right. They were husband and wife and it was just natural for them to call each other by their first name. But still... Orihime blushed. Her lower lip was bleeding because she bit it too hard. Ichigo... Well, it wasn't that hard, was it? Ichigo-san? Ichigo-kun? Well Ichigo-san sounded too coldn while Ichigo-kun was more... She liked Ichigo-kun more. Right, she just have to call him that right? Sure, that was easy. She could do that.

Couldn't she?

"Try it."

She wasn't ready. Wouldn't he gave her some time to practice? She was about to say something when she realized that they didn't drive home. She narrowed her eyes, they were in the free way now, why didn't she recognize this before?

"Where are you taking me? This isn't the way to your house!" She just realized that they should have been home fifteen minutes ago.

Ichigo smirked, "you just realized it now? I told you but it seemed like you had your mind somewhere else."

"I wasn't listening! Where are we going?" She tried to sound calm but it was hard to hide the uneasiness in her voice, "this is..." She looked at the board on the road side, "we're leaving Tokyo?! Where are you taking me?"

"Relax, woman," Ichigo sighed, "it wasn't good for the baby if you kept screaming like that."

Orihime blushed, "I-I wasn't screaming."

"You were."

"I wasn't!"

To her surprised, Ichigo laughed. It wasn't loud or noisy, rather it was a manly and deep laughed. Orihime face became redder than it had been. She liked his laughter but there was no way she would tell him that.

"You were." He said again, "and we would go to my parents' house."

Orihime blinked. Her brain tried to process his words. She was a genius, yet it took nearly a minute before the words hit her.

"WHAT?!"

"See? You are screaming."

She didn't care, "but I wasn't prepared! How could you!"

Orihime felt like crying. She wasn't ready to meet his parents. How could he do this to her? She looked at herself and now she felt tears were ready to fall from her beautiful eyes. She should have wear something better than these old dress.

"You should have said something." She hissed. Oh how she hated him.

"I did, you weren't listening."

"But still!" She protested, "now I am not prepared."

"That's why," somehow he sounded amused, "I told you to call me by my first name. We wouldn't want my parents to realize that our marriage is fake, would we?"

She didn't say anything but Ichigo knew that she understood what he meant. She was smart after all.

They didn't say anything after that. He looked at her few times but she avoided him by turned her face away, pretending to be mesmerized by the view outside of the window.

Ichigo sighed. Actually, he didn't plan to bring her home to meet his parents this soon. He wasn't ready to explain to his mom, and his crazy father about his sudden marriage but he had no choice now. He knew his family had read the newspaper and knowing his family, he had to prevent them from doing something crazy. It would be better if he brought her to visit them than to let his family came to his house to meet his wife.

Besides, he needed to stay away from the crazy paparazzi now. He knew that after the news of his sudden marriage, more paparazzi would surround his house to get more scoops about him and his new wife. He was used to this but he knew that Orihime wasn't. He knew how bad it could be, those damn news seeker would stress her out and as much as he wouldn't let her know about it, he worried that it would affect her and her pregnancy.

At least, his parents house was safe. His family was crazy but he knew he could trust them.

.

Ichigo's parents' house wasn't like what he had been expecting. It was big but not huge. It was almost normal, a total opposite to his luxurious apartment in Tokyo, but still, it had this warm atmosphere a house should have.

"Remember, you've to call me by my first name, okay?" Ichigo whispered before he rang the bell.

Orihime didn't say anything. She was really nervous. The fact that he had one of his big hand around her waist didn't help.

"Yes?" A girly voice was heard from the intercom, "who's that?"

"Karin? It's me."

"Onii-chan?"

"Yeah. Could you open the door?"

"Wait, a moment, Yuzu! It's Oniichan!"

Ichigo chuckled when he heard his sisters were running toward the door. His sisters would never fail to amuse her (though they, especially Karin, could be annoying as hell if the wanted).

He felt Orihime stiffened as she heard the door being unlocked. He smirked. He could feel her nervousness.

"Listen," he whispered to her ear, "if it's difficult, you may not call me by my first name."

Orihime frowned, "what?"

He couldn't hide his grinned, "you may just call me 'darling'."

She managed to pinch his side once just right before Yuzu opened the door.

.

.

TBC


End file.
